Police Woman: NCIS A New Start
by Meagana
Summary: Jodie Anderson continues her adventures after Kate left for WITSEC, With Gibbs Wife Jenny as director, daughter as Abby's assistant and Ziva David as Mossad Liaison Officer it's bound to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Police Woman: NCIS the New Start

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic with a mild slash between Abby and my OC, and a Mild DD relationship between them. Expect slash, allusions to corporal punishment, crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, and just because I feel like it. And If owned any of these TV Shows I wouldn't be working a job where I had to be on my feet all day for minimum wage. Not that I'm not grateful for my job, but if I had that kind of money I wouldn't need it.**

The first thing director Shepherd did was assign Ziva David an old friends of hers, as a Mossad Liaison into Kate's spot, everyone was civil, but not exactly friendly, the first case back, was a biohazard case, Jodie stopped Tony from opening an envelope that turned out to be carrying the plague, they traced it, to an the CEO of a Pharmaceutical company who believes her daughter was raped by a Naval officer, the case was handled by Pacci, so they called Cassie Yates, who was Pacci's Probie three years earlier. They did some more digging and learned that the daughter, knew exactly who left she tied to the bed and it wasn't rape. The mother is arrested and charged with terrorism.

They have another case not long after that, a case involving an attack by a patient on a Doctor at Bethesda Naval Hospital, named Lieutenant Robin McGillis is she is the daughter of General John D. McGillis, the Commanding Officer at the Supply Base Hollister, a satellite base to Quantico. The Patient, a Marine who lost his Leg in Afghanistan was Blaming Dr. McGillis for his loss of his leg, and his Loss of Active Service Stasis even though she was just a Second year Resident and had no control over what happened in the surgery and no control over his fate whatsoever. She was a convenient Scapegoat.

The Case after the McGillis Case Hits close to home for Jodie, a way. Lt Commander and Single Mother, is Killed, and her daughter a Young Prodigy doesn't know who her father is has various relatives clamoring to take her, for the inheritance her grandparents left her. In the end we learn it was the one sister and her horrible husband who killed the Mother, leaving the other sister to take custody. Jodie calls her Aunts that night and talks to them for a while, catches up. She calls her dad. She calls JT, and Sammy Jo. She calls Blaine. He's getting Beat up. When she takes her leave that summer, she and Abby stop in Ohio to stay with Cousin Lucas family. She teaches her cousin to defend himself, and finds him a teacher that will not only teach him self-defense him will teach him to fight dirty. Why should it surprise her, that her Aunt Jane's protégé '"Tasha Dexter" is in Ohio and will be for a while. She pays her a reasonable price to teach Blaine to defend himself from Bullies, and all manner of scum. And she is confident when she and Abby go back to DC.

For the next case Paula Cassidy joins them for a case. A serial Killer named Kyle Boone is asking for Gibbs, he's about to be executed. He through his lawyer, tries some desperate play to get the execution stayed. By kidnapping and killing Jodie. Jodie does not allow that to happen, and his Lawyer his alive but severally beaten. Kyle Boone is executed a few days later. In the Basement of the Gibbs family Home, not the one that Gibbs shared with Shannon, that had been redone and kept as a rental house, because Gibbs couldn't bear to sell it. Gibbs was working on his Boat. Jenny came downstairs. Toni Kate's dog is sleeping under the tool bench.

"I would have thought you'd be at the Prison…."

"I've seen enough men die in my life, Jen. A friend is there, he'll call me."

'Tobias?"

"Yeah."

"You think Bartlett will stay the execution….."

"There's no reason to. No one's propositioning him to. He didn't go the Legal route he just set his lawyer up to start killing on the outside."

"Jodie Anderson okay?"

"She's fine, she's with Abby."

"If they hadn't been over the House, I wouldn't know they were couple, just close friends, they're pretty good at hiding it."

"Even if they weren't there's no rule against it."

"Well, that's true they're in different departments and there's no actual rule against what they're doing we're a civilian agency after all."

The Next case. A visiting Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, found a Marine in a Civil War Era Casket, she, Dr. Brennan and Booth, and NCIS, all assisted with the case. They found it involved Civil war reenactors that brought back bad childhood memories for Tony, and Tomb raiders, Which Brennan Kept trying to take over the investigation and so did Dr. Elaine Burns who was constantly flirting with the married Ducky. Making him uncomfortable. Booth and Brennan, Ducky, Jodie and Ziva found the Tomb raiders, only to have Elaine Burns to come out pointing a gun on them. While NCIS was chasing down the suspects. Booth was pointing a gun right back and they were at a standstill. No one could move. Ziva threw her knife at Burns in one smooth move killing her, and Booth tied up the others.

A Navy Seaman and an ex-Navy seaman now civilian Switch jobs, causing the Seaman to be killed in uniform making NCIS think he was the other man until identity could be confirmed. It turned out the former sailor was not doing the most honest work and the Seaman being a little more curious than the ex-seaman got curious. Because of his looks and age McGee went undercover but they still didn't know what was going on. Meanwhile Abby and Jodie warm up to Ziva.

The next case takes a strange turn, a Marine's wife is Murdered Live on the Internet and two Housewives are running an erotic Website they need to track down the Webmaster, and solve the murder. In unraveling the mystery they also find the dead webmaster, and track one of the housewives still alive, and there's a lot of blood on her hands. After the case Abby and Jodie decide to have some erotic fun in the bedroom. Kelly started work as Abby's assistant, because she wants to be an ME, her step mommy got her a job as Abby's assistant. Because Abby needs help, and she actually likes Kelly and will work with her.

The Next case is a bit hard for Gibbs, a Navy Commander's six year old son is left alone in the park. Gibbs, and Jodie as usual insist that he is innocent when everyone else is Skeptical. They really should learn to trust those two by now. Zach the boy is continually almost abducted so he stays with Gibbs and the Director. Eventually the Commander is found tortured, and it turns out that his CO, wanted the passcode to the System they were working on that only Commander Tanner had. The CO is arrested and so are everyone working with him. Even if Gibbs slips ethically a little and lets Ziva use unconventional methods in questioning the one witness he was on a time line.

The next case Tony and Ziva had to go undercover as husband and wife assassins and because she has her husband's support, is able to rip into the FBI for going undercover on her turf without telling her. They agree to a Joint-op. and she even brings in Jane and Jeff for extra back up. Always happy to help a friend Jenny, they say cheerfully. Jodie and McGee are on computer backup, and feeding information to Tony and Ziva, they end up getting captured. But Gibbs and Jane and Jeff rescue them. And Jodie cracks the small encoded Bead with the information on it. It had information on more than 3,000 assassins or general bad guys.

"The tattooed of the infinity symbol on the ring finger is a good one." Jodie said.

"Yeah." Abby said absently.

"Especially for us, since we can't actually get married."

"You don't like tattoos."

"Actually I did get a few tattoos.

"You did?" She showed her on her hip was a small Black Rose on her upper Thigh, close to her left hip, with leaves but no stem. She knew it was to symbolize her. She always got her Black Roses. Hidden in the Fine-lined leaves was the words, Abs & JoJo forever. Only Abby called Abby JoJo even if a lot of people called Abby, Abs. "I Also got a Pepper Shaker on My right shoulder to Symbolize My Mom, and Band of fire meeting a band of fire around my left ankle for Kate."

Abby giggled. "She couldn't really make up her mind. Why didn't you get your Mom's shield?"

"I don't know, I guess, I just wanted something else."

"I get that."

Someone unidentified has repeatedly tried to kill Tony, and there's absolutely no evidence. Their using forensic counter measures. The team goes over the suspects but there is a surprisingly long list. But very few who know Forensics, they narrow it down and find Charles "Chip" Sterling. Now the Only question is finding him. As the search continues, the attempts get bolder and bolder, and soon he doesn't care about getting caught, he turns more dangerous. He intends to Kill Tony finding him, Abby and Kelly in the lab, He knocks out Tony, and Kelly goes after him, he Injures Kelly catching her off guard this angers Abby pulling up her Big sister instincts she disables him, and injures him slightly before binding him. Tony is in Shock he calls Gibbs and two Ambulances. Gibbs is actually furious his daughter was injured and more furious he can't hurt Sterling More, and Tony is blaming himself, for not protecting her and being the reason Sterling was there in the first place. They gather at Kelly's Bed, all her family, born and made. Jasper has gotten a haircut since they last saw it's not a Marine cut, but it's significantly shorter. It's a Medium Short Cut, and Anna's hair is really long and braided down to the middle of her back. She is cuddled into her father's side.

"Kelly Anne are you alright?" Gibbs sounded quite and thoughtful?"

"I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have attacked him, Baby."

"He was going to kill Tony, I had to do something." She said. "He would have done it for me."

"He's a trained Agent you're not."

"Whose fault is that you're the one who won't train me?"

"I think you should begin training her to defend herself, Jethro." His wife said. "All the kids."

"Fine your right."

"I could get my Aunt Jane and Uncle Jeff to do it, they have a training program specifically designed for children, my cousin Janie is mostly a normal girl, and she well trained in protecting herself." Jodie said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll talk to Jane myself." Jenny said. Kelly was basically fine, nothing was broken but she had four Bruised ribs and those would be painful for a while, Tony was the one with the Concussion, and the broken nose.

Abby and Jodie have thanksgiving at their place, in between cases. They invite, Jane, Jeff, and Janie, Blaine and Cooper who come, Tony who has nowhere else to go, Ernie Yost who doesn't either, Jimmy Reed who has been traded to the Nationals when the Team was moved to Washington from Montreal, and had nowhere else to go either. Abby joked they were the island of Misfit toys. After thanksgiving they had a very stressing case particularly for McGee who killed a man on duty who turned out to be an Undercover Cop, and now they have to prove that McGee is not guilty. Abby of course solved the case and the McGee was off the hook, and the dead cop's partner was on the line. But it was nice to know he was supported by the agency, the director and his teammates. And that Jodie was willing to hire him a top notch defense attorney to defend him and the Lightman group to help find out what happened. Even if it wasn't needed. They just needed Abby.

The next case is fairly simple even if it involves going to the Pentagon, a Supply desk weenie, Rear Admiral Graham Vinson is in a coma from heavy metal poison the doctor can tell the lab report, they need NCIS to investigate, it turned out to be the son slipping it into his Ice cream at night. Just to see what would happen. It was disturbing on many levels. The Admiral will be fine, but we call the BAU, who interview the son, Andrew, and at 13 they can already tell he's a sociopath. Not that they can officially declare that until he is 18. He is admitted to psychiatric Care facility.

The Next case a Model filming a reality show called Boot Camp Babe at Quantico is found tangled and bleed to death in the security fence after OD'ing on PCP, Ziva, Tony and Jodie go to Quantico to see the boot camp babes after their death. Jodie to profile. She doesn't think it was either of the models, Crowley pings right away, and the Marine as loving her. They're both brought into interrogation, soon after they find the boyfriend dead. The father is getting worked up My daughter, bla, blah, Blah. But Jodie gets the truth out of him, as the Marine ballistic in the next interrogation room over, with Ziva.

Now it's the week before Christmas, and a Shelby Corcoran USO Show at Quantico to be broadcast to troops all over the world has been endangered because her 10 almost 11 year old who daughter Rachel is missing. We get a Ransom note, the kidnappers want A Leavenworth Prisoner freed before they'll even negotiate. Corporal Kevin Hudson. He was from the same small town in Ohio, as The girl. This was no Coincidence, Jodie thought. Corporal Kevin Hudson, Marine Corps. Uncle to Finn Hudson, Brother of Sergeant Christopher Hudson, US Army. Probable future husband of Rachel Berry-Corcoran. But right now they barely talk, they're just in the same class. Right now she's closer with Noah Puckerman, and yes even with her dance friend Brittany Pierce. With Jodie's help, and Help from Ziggy we find the Kidnappers, and arrest them, find Rachel safe and unharmed and return her to her mother. To cheer up her daughter she lets her sing in the concert which her true fans eat up.

The Next case, is an extreme decomp case in an enclosed case, they end up calling Dr. Brennan. It turns out that a Chief Petty Officer's Wife found him Straying so she killed him, and tried to seal him up in a box so he could never leave her.

The next case. Ziva and Tony are locked inside a shipping container and find Evidence of several terrorists Crimes, unfortunately, Gibbs and their teammates have only a general idea of where they are when they are put on truck and moved. It takes all their ingenuity and the teams, to find them before the terrorists kill them, and destroy the evidence of their crimes. But they do, because Tony and Ziva managed to leave a trail of bread crumbs in counterfeit money, and get out a garbled cell phone message, they're able to hold off the terrorists until the rest of the team finds them and none too soon because Ziva's bladder was definitely about to burst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is where the alternatives episodes start.

The next case is trouble from the word go, a Lt. Commander in charge of the route for the shipment of nuclear fuel rods is kidnapped, is locked in the trunk of a car us running out time and air, there's a cyber-stalking pedophile on the loose, and the leader of the stop predator groups is the kidnaper. Gibbs arrested the Pedophile, and Jodie gets in touch with her Mother's Maternal Cousin Elliot who Aunt Jane said she used some time to as for assignments such as this. Elliot met her, at a deserted diner with others but made it look like he was alone. She handed him a file.

"He'll go to prison, but with the evidence he'll only get a few years I know the way the system works. I know the laws. He deserves much more. But there just aren't enough victims, and this isn't Nevada where you abuse someone under 14 you get life." Jodie sipped her Hot chocolate.

"My associates and I will take care of it. You don't seem to have a problem dealing with us."

"My Association with a certain Top Secret Project led me to a more fluid relationship with the Black and White nature of Right and Wrong and especially Truth and Justice, then most Law enforcement officers."

"That would be Project Quantum Leap."

"I'm not surprised you know that, I recognized Alec, from my days in LA, and I recognize Parker, and Mr. Ford. Who's your fifth…?"

"Sophie Devereux."

"A Pleasure Miss Devereux, I hope you have everything you need to get justice for the victims of Fleet Captain Pervert."

"We do." Nathan Ford said.

"And Payment?"

"We Worth on alternative revenue stream." He said.

"Of Course you do." Before the next episode. Cousin Lucas and his wife Mina are getting a Divorce, Cooper is off in New York is trying to get acting Work. And they sent Blaine to boarding School that has a Middle School and a High school Dalton, in Westville, Ohio. Jodie feels bad for him. Cooper is actually doing well, he was in An Off-Broadway Production of The Children's hour.

The next case they have is a case of two murder's Marine Wives, and then the disappearance of a third which turns out to be a case of espionage and a sleeper agent who fell in love with her mark and the country she was spying on and was trying to stop an act of terrorism on the United States. The Woman was granted asylum, and citizenship on the condition she tell everything, her husband was discharged from the Marines, and her and her husband and child were put in witness protection. Even with her connections Jodie didn't know where. They were in Bloomington, Indiana. After the case, Abby was wishing she could spank Ziva and Tony about the whole Bomb thing she was happy that Jodie was safely with her at the time.

The next case, started out routine and boring, it hardly took any investigating at all a drunk marine shot his cheating wife who turns out wasn't cheating they were planning his surprise birthday party and his best friend and unit-mate with in the head and then himself, the unit member survived but would be in a wheelchair, the wife survived but would be permanently mentally handicapped and the husband was dead. It turns out someone had been sending him surveillance photos of two of them together, heavily edited to be suggestive, and manipulated and doctored to be in front of hotels and such instead of Places like Price-Co. they were expertly faked. That person had practically put a gun in Sergeant Rodgers' hand. The culprit was Christopher Pelant but there was nothing they could do. She asked Ziggy to run the numbers on him and what Ziggy found was disturbing, Ziggy said that the Quantum Leap team was going to run the numbers on him possible send someone back to take care of him.

On the next case when dealing with an Illegal Chop Shop, they find a head in the trunk and discover an illegal body chop shop. Gibbs is especially rabid about this.

Mrs. Wayne asked

"No Offense but this is a job of a more junior agent."

"I might have pissed off the new director…."

"What did you do to piss her off?"

"Well, she's also my wife, so it might have something to do with me taking my kids out for Ice cream before dinner last night, and leaving my car on her side of the garage."

Mrs. Wayne laughs. "I'm with her."

They watch the Body dealers, and cremate the rest of Parker Wayne's remains and bring them to his Widow. Admiral Thomas Beckett personally takes care of the honor guard he will have to be scattered at sea with.

The Next case they get involved in White house politics when Mrs. Bartlett's Pregnant Executive Secretary and personal assistant Elizabeth McGillis Rickett, Wife of Colonel Robert "Butch" Rickett Who is 13 years hers senior, Captain of Marine One, and daughter of General John D. McGillis.

"When was the last time you saw Mrs. Rickett Dr. Bartlett?" Jodie asked.

"Yesterday afternoon she left early because she had appointment for a Sonogram Butch came and got her."

"Did she seem overly stressed or worried about anything?"

"No, she and Butch seemed happy and looking forwarding to learning the sex of their baby."

"Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt her?"

"Carl Denison, he's her ex-fiancée and the reason I've tried to encourage tougher laws for violence against women. He's Senior Chief Petty Officer aboard the Destroyer USS Fitzgerald when they were together I have no idea where he is serving now."

They tracked down Petty Officer third class, it seems he was busted down in rank twice, he was holding the woman hostage, because 'she had no right to have babies with anyone but him. He was going to wait until she gave birth, give the child to Rickett, and make babies with her.' it was clear he wasn't just abusive but deranged. They sectioned 8, and he went into Bethesda Naval Hospital secure Psychiatric Ward. Elizabeth was returned safely to her husband.

The Next case was a case of an Ambulance carrying the remains of a Marine exploding, it turns out he had, had a transplant, and the family didn't want anyone to know that his best friend and fellow marine was the one that donated so he could stay in the Marine Corps, Gibbs covered for him. Not telling anyone although he figured Josephine had suspected.

Lying in bed that night. Abby asked. "So, Gibbs lied to all of us, and made the evidence say what he wanted it to say."

"He had to Abs, that Marine is saying lives where he is."

"I suppose he is. He could have told me I would have understood."

"He didn't want to risk your job, officially none of us can now, officially he doesn't even know. Besides I imagine he gave his word you know what that means to Gibbs."

"I wonder if I would have made the same decision, to save my best friend or possibly lose my career."

"Of Course you would you're too good a person not to, you'd do it for a stranger, Lola." Which was her special name for Abby.

"So would you, JoJo." Jodie started kissing Abby, and soon clothes started being removed. The NCIS went to National Forrest when a Petty Officer's dog tags are found and it soon becomes clear a woman was with him, and they begin their search, they soon discover a serial killer. And Jodie's Profiling skills soon become needed, as well as Gibbs and Ziva's tracking skills. It's also Abby's Birthday and Jodie surprises her with a Black Gold, Black Diamond and Onyx pendent that's actually a surprisingly thin locket with a picture of the two of them in it, and matching earrings.

"I got myself, the matching set. That way everyone will know we belong to each other." They find the Park Ranger is the Killer, and they rescue the missing woman from him. And he is arrested but not before Gibbs shoots him in the butt with a sniper rifle. Abby thinks Gibbs forgets her Birthday and Mad at him before he leaves her a present, a Beautiful hand-carved ornate cross for her wall.

The next case the Team has to keep a desperate team from detonating a bomb in a classroom full of students, they figure out right away this isn't a typical bullied student school shooter scenario, and the drug cartel who killed his mother is involved. Gibbs ends up in the room and the director is panicking, but Ducky reminds her it's her job, They try to figure out how to trick the drug cartel who are using the student and plan to kill him and his mother when he finally gets her to show up as well as everyone who happens to be nearby borrowing from Speed, and tricking the bomb, they clear out the students and get the drug cartel minions who are pulling the boys strings, and when Gibbs asks the director to look into finding the boys Mom she surprises him by opening the door to show the family already reunited.

Later at night. Abby and Jodie are at the table eating homemade Sushi, where Jodie learned to make Homemade Sushi Abby doesn't ask. But it's very good, they talk about the case.

"I was 8 when I started high School, and 12 when I graduated, the kids didn't really get me, but I was a little girl, considered fragile, and weak, I was taunted, made fun of, but I wasn't physically attacked in any way…..besides I may have been little, but I knew martial arts really well, and I was very sneaky, clever, and good at practical jokes, and of course I was never even suspected, or caught in the act, so I could act without interference and do what I wanted to those that tormented me, by Sophomore year, I had most of the school trained to leave me alone, and even be friendly to me."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing."

"How about you?"

"Well, I wasn't a little kid, but the same thing happened to me, did you have any friends in school."

"Two girls, they weren't friends exactly but they let me hang around them. Six and Blossom. They went to Sylmar with me but didn't exactly live near me. My best friend was always Kit, and he was several years behind me."

The next case NCIS handles is the body of a frozen Marine and two dead gang bangers in a lake, it turns out to be a power play by a low level gang flunky in the gang who is posing as the top dog, once they have all the evidence but know it's not enough to convict let alone arrest, Gibbs presents their evidence to the Gangs top Lieutenants and they come to understanding the power hungry low level funky ends up dead in a dumpster soon afterward. And the Marine is buried with honor.

The next week goes by and the Major Case Squad doesn't catch a single case. The spend the time training and doing paperwork. And looking through cold cases for new leads nothing new gets solved.

Their next case a takes them to the USS Seahawk a Navy Pilot in Norfolk, by the name of Lt. James "Roscoe" David Rossi was attacked and beaten. And Jodie remembered that she had leapt into Carolyn Rossi shortly after she gave birth and was able to save her newborn son's life, from something the labor and delivery staff all missed. He was in Bethesda Naval Hospital, he was not well. His Father and Mother with him. Ziva, and Jodie entered the room.

"Mom, I'm fine…." They heard Lieutenant Rossi complaining. "Dad will you get her to back off, I've got a concussion, three broken ribs, and dislocated shoulder, I'm not dying…..."

"Lt. James David Rossi?" Ziva asked.

"Special Agent Anderson and Officer David, NCIS. We'd like to ask you some questions and take your statement about your attack." Jodie said. She looks at David. "Special Agent Rossi. I haven't seen you what 10 years….."

"Jodie, right. You the Genius daughter of the LAPD Officer in charge of the Criminal Conspiracy Unit Pepper Anderson."

"That's me, I helped you out on that Paparazzi Killer case in 95…." She'd of course consulted since then. But that was after he left. Ziva interviewed the Lieutenant and Jodie interviewed his parents. It turned out while he was a very good officer, and had several commendations is personal life was somewhat lacking he was sleeping with an older married woman in Virginia Beach Jessica Evans, who was married to retired Marine Captain Nathan Evans, and current Helicopter flying teacher. She has a thing for pilots. When questioned if it was her husband who beat him he said no he they have an open relationship, and likes him very much. But he wouldn't put it past one of her other boyfriends. Whose names he does not have but 'Nate' might.

They questioned Nate Evans, he gave them a list of Boyfriends and girlfriends but claimed of all his wives Lovers, he liked Lt. Rossi the best. Because he was a pilot and a Military man like him, and most of all because he rooted for the Cubbies. If he had to guess which one of his wife's lovers had a hand in it, he would say, or Peter Stark. They investigated all her lovers, but soon they began getting beaten too, then a combination the teams Investigative skills, finding about a Swinger's club the couple had since left, of Jodie's Profiling skills, computer skills she found security camera footage of the beating and Abby cleaned it up, and then Forensic work, and matching the DNA, and Gibbs breaking them in interrogation. The perpetrators were Quinton and Anne Marie Mann swingers who thought the Evans' belonged to them, were sent to prison.

The next case there was a staged crime scene at a navy Lodging facility, and it was designed to kill Abby, luckily McGee saves her life. Causing Jodie to buy him a chocolate basket, her version of a fruit basket. They discover that Mikel Mawher a young crime scene cleaner had been bothering Abby so much that she got a restraining order and she hadn't even told her girlfriend causing the tables to be turned and Abby to be the one with the sore bottom for once. He continues stalking, the Couple stay at Jane and Jeff Blue's for protection with McGee there on Protection Detail, and when she is kidnapped by the fake federal Marshall, the Stun gun she uses has a little extra juice thanks to Aunty Jane's connections. The Fake Federal Marshal sings like a canary and with the evidence they're able to put him away for attempted Kidnapping, intimidating a Witness, soliciting murder for hire, attempted trial tampering, instead of the embezzlement charge which didn't stick.

We had a few very boring cases, Jodie transported a prisoner for interrogation. That was uncooperative, but it was still better that she do it than Ziva, and then he died in custody. His Brother kidnaps the Director and demands that he release his brother or he'll kill the Director, it's a good thing he didn't know she's his wife. Not that it would matter for a Drug dealer he was obviously either very kind or very weak because he was unwilling to hurt Jenny and that unwillingness or perhaps that hesitation cost him his life. It really was too bad. Two Brothers obviously too sweet and too sensitive to be in such a rough and hard business.

During an Investigation, Jodie is caught in an explosion and sent to the hospital where she experiences her life in flashbacks. (See Policewoman: A New Generation. Her childhood will be seen in Chapter 3. Under Police Woman Fan Fics coming soon)

Abby prays for her girlfriend While her and the NCIS group tracks down a terrorist, meanwhile her family Jane, Jeff, Morey and Babette, surround here, Sam, and Donna are there as well to help her recover from the explosion and get her memory back.

Over the Summer her family, and Abby help her recover her and Abby get the infinity tattoos on their wedding hand ring fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

( **Police Woman: The Next Generation, Chapter 3 under Police Woman Fan Fics Now Available)**

 **Remember because it's a Multiple Crossover and an AU involving time travel, not only may cases just not happen but when they details are subject to change. A Butterfly flaps its wings and all that Jazz.**

Before the end of summer, NCIS records were breached, and so were various female Agents, Medical records not only at the agency but at their doctors as well.

The next case Ziva accidentally witnesses a political assassination and when she learned the FBI is going to arrest her she escapes. The team stands behind her, and she uses her new investigative skills to find who has set her up, and to get enough information from them and enough evidence to put them away.

The next case the Team handles is one with the FBI, Tobias Fornell's daughter Emily, and Jasper and Anna are threatened by a former Sailor that Gibbs and Fornell put away together Derek Paulson. He turns out to be innocent and broke out because he figure out who framed him it turned out to be his greatest supporter Mickey Stokes. Who spent the money Paulson supposedly stole on antiques. Derek was easy to suspect since his father Gerald Roy Paulson, was a violent man and was in and out of Prison since he was 17, for crashing a party and holding it hostage with a live grenade, a few hours after throwing acid on someone else. He was charged with Assault with a deadly Weapon for the Grenade, and Assault with a caustic chemical for the acid. He eventually ended up on death row when Derek was 13, and he was sent to live with an Aunt who barely registered he existed. They prove his innocence, and he thanks them. He said that's all he wanted. He breaks down crying. And it's decided that he spend some time in a psych hospital now that's he's been proved innocent.

After that they find a Lieutenant going out to find the perfect man and since she's already a geek. Jodie goes undercover, as just her Geek side, as Linguist and Computer Geek. Not a Profiler. Dr. Jodi Barbara Dell with PhDs in Computers and Linguistics from MIT from Stars Hollow, Connecticut her parents are Morey and Babette. It was an Iron Clad, Alibi if any of them looked, in the DC area as a translator. They caught the killer, and Abby dealt with her jealousy over Jodie dating, as a side note, Jasper shepherd committed suicide but it was revealed to have a brain tumor at the time, and most likely killed himself because he couldn't accept his illness.

The next case a Lance Corporal is unburied from where the backyard of the empty for sale house and placed in the house just in time for the real estate agent to show it to clients. It turns out the Lance Corporal was engaged several times and was using that to steal women's money, and buy gold, he also flipped the house he was in but cheated the real estate agent so she killed him. Gibbs gets the money to two of his fiancées when another shows up, Jodie for her to get the money she doesn't say how. She actually sells off, some of her Grandfather's in her opinion collectables that are in storage at one of the east coast storage facilities. She sold off a few of his baseball card collection to get the money. The man was a bit of a hoarder but he only hoarded things actually worth money. They had houses, and storage facilities full of baseball cards, comic books, art, Coin Silver, Antique Weapons, Antique furniture, Antique Books, a Guttenberg Printing Press, a Guttenberg Bible it's a set, on Loan to the Jeffersonian. After that. Abby asked to see the facility, and they toured and a few of the more unique items made it into their house. A pair of restored Barber chairs made the living room, two full Star Trek: Original Series Glasses, and Full set of Charlie's Angels Plates came home with them for their home use. They would keep one full set of each. The Star Trek Glasses would go to McGee come Christmas, and the Charlie's Angles plates would make present for Tony.

A Marine's little girl is kidnapped on Halloween and her father is seriously wounded, he killed one of her Kidnappers, but they still got away with her. The parents are having problems and Ziva is suspicious of the mother, and they're all suspicious of the mother's ex-boyfriend who might be the girl's biological father is suing for DNA testing and parental rights, but it turns out to be criminals who want information and money from the Law firm where the mother works, and are keeping an eye on her using her 'sister', Jodie figures out her sister isn't her sister right away, and tells the team and they managed to arrest her, and interrogate her. Finding the little girl and arresting everyone, earlier than they otherwise would have the little girl is able to trick or treat at NCIS, and visit her father. Meanwhile Abby gets Jodie some 1980s toys for her birthday, A Simon, a Rubik's cube, etch-a-sketch, lite bright, rock me, sock em robots, and an Atari and a bunch of games. Jodie in 70s, casual clothes, and looks exactly like Pepper Anderson, only with Brown hazel eyes. At the end of the episode. Abby and Jodie are in Abby's room at Jodie's apartment, Both are in Silk robes, Abby's is Black, and Jodie's in a Multi-colored Purple and Black Kimono, her hair is in a Japanese style and her hair sticks in, Abby's hair is still in Pigtails, and Abby has perfected a beautiful accurate erotic sketch of Jodie on the Etch-a-sketch.

"Abby whenever I think there's nothing more amazing about you, you prove me wrong….."

"You're the one wrote who put Property of Abby Scuito in Chocolate Fountain Chocolate on yourself and had me lick if off."

"And wasn't that fun?"

"Not as fun and what I got to lick after that."

Jodie laughed, and kissed her. And undid her robe once again. It was such a happy Birthday.

The next week A Marine Colonel dies at the Military golf course, and the Army CID Colonel Hollis Mann, baby sister to Margaret Mann and Seth Mann, And Aunt to Charlie and Don Epps, and Marshal, Ben and Seth Jr. The CIA gives them a warehouse but it turns out to be a trap, Jodie and McGee use their computer skills to break into the files and expose the terrorist cell. Meanwhile Tony helps the Victim's son decide on his future.

The next case was a strange one a Homeless Marine Veteran was killed at first they thought he committed suicide, at a large gathering of different agencies, and the secretary of defense that it was an attempt on his life, but it wasn't they got who they meant to get. It turned out that Sgt. Wright had tried to save a Asian girl who was a being used for sex and asked for help and couldn't help be a hero and was killed for his trouble. The NCIS Agent sends Michelle Lee undercover, and backs her up. With the help of Jane and Jeff Blue.

Next week McGee's sister Sarah is implicated in the murder at her college Waverly University. And the team discover the books, about (Special Agent Tommy, Mossad Officer Lisa, Forensic Specialist Aimie and her lover Profile and Genius Josie, and LJ Tibbs, his Wife Director Flock, Chief ME, Doctor Hamilton "Porky" Hogg, Pimmy Jalmer and LJ Tibbs daughter with his first wife Forensic Assistant Keely Tibbs. And of course Thom McGregor.) They solved the murder it turns out it was someone who wanted to rape Sarah by dosing her peanut butter, but her ex-boyfriend stepped in and officer Tate and Cheerleader Carolyn killed him and framed her. she told his recent girlfriend that he had said he found his soulmate.

At home, Abby and Jodie are on the couch, Sanford in between them. Sanford turned out to be a great dog, he was a good watch dog, and ran with Jodie in the mornings, he was very affectionate and obedient. They're both reading copies of McGee's book. Abby's got his first book, and Jodie's got his second.

"He's a good writer, even if he rips off our descriptions and just changes names slighting, and he does change out personalities a bit, I mean he made me less intelligent."

"JoJo, he couldn't make you as intelligent as you really are no one would believe it." That was true. "But 185 IQ, three doctorates, graduate of the fictional Keating University in DC which was obviously a thinly veiled Waverly, and instead of LA, Josie Andrews is from Northern Virginia, and her Parents are Jeanie and Jonathon Beauregard and are based Her Aunt and Uncle, but instead of CIA Agent they're retired FBI Agents, and She has a Little sister named Jessie. Who Aimee and Josie visit every Sunday for dinner.

"He implied that Kate's character Karen Dodd, was in Witness protection in Alaska and not really dead, but that only Porky and Aimee know."

"I would never keep a big secret from you." Abby said.

"You would if it was to protect me."

"Secrets are bad for a relationship JoJo."

"I know, Lola."

In the next case, a corpse was found smoked in a chimney in Chesty Puller High School at Quantico. The Finger Prints were restricted, but Jodie had clearance, they end up working with Booth, Dr. Brennan and the Squint Squad. At first they thing he's a serial killer, until they discover it is actually his wife who was the serial killer. They find dozens of women in their yard.

"This Lab is amazing.' Abby when seeing the Jeffersonian.

"You'll have to excuse Abby…." Jodie said. Having seen the Jeffersonian before.

"No, its fine, we understand, I was the same way when I first saw the lab." Dr. Saroyan said.

"Do you know Cassie Yates?"

"Yes, she's my older Sister, Felicia is my older sister, Cassie is my older sister, and I know we look nearly identical it's just one of those things."

"And the different last name?" Abby asked.

"Cassie is my full sister, but she was born before my parents were married so she has my Mother's last name, even though she's only a few years older than me, Special Agent Anderson, You've got three PhD's correct."

"Linguistics, Forensic Psychology, and Computer Programming, I also have Additional master's degrees in Clinical Psychology, and Computer Forensics, and I'm a Certified EMT."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Doctor Anderson, has an IQ of 258, one of the highest recorded and verified IQs in recent years." Temperance Brennen said.

"Hello, Temperance." Jodie greeted. "I read your latest Literary Offering the forensics were very precise, the characters were well developed, the plot was exciting, and well developed and it was well written, I liked it better than My coworkers' Book but that may have something to do with the fact that he only gave my character an IQ 185, and made Abby and I Spanking fetishists."

"Are you?" Temperance asked.

"We're not fetishists."

Dr. Hodgins was of great help, and so was Angela. After the case the Jeffersonian Team, and the NCIS team were at the Founding Fathers together.

"I can't believe you both wrote crime Novels." Angela said. "Based on people you know."

Abby and Jodie had a grand time when they went home that night. The next case was a Case of Embezzlement Murder of Navy funds by a civilian Defense Contractor and builder of Spy drones who was caught by the Navy engineer who worked for him, 30 year old Lt. Commander Susan Cooper, Frank Cooper and Sharon Elkin's younger daughter, younger sister of Stef and Frank Cooper Jr. They search for the killer, but he actually left DNA behind, a shoe print, and a ticket stub to the recent LA stage production of RENT, leading them to the Victim's immediate supervisor Dr. Daryl Macklin, a New York native who was a huge RENT fan, and his DNA and shoe print matched.

The Next Case Jodie was kidnapped. And NCIS couldn't find her anywhere, it was going on 6 days when they called the FBI. It was the BAU who came to assistant them.

"Hotchner what are you doing here, I thought I'd get Fornell."

"What you got is a man with a narcissistic personality disorder and a pathological need to impregnate as many women as possible." Hotchner said.

Dr. Spencer Reid added. "He kidnaps female Military personnel, and Law Enforcement officers and artificially inseminates them with his own sperm, he donates at every sperm bank he comes across, and he also seduces unhappily married women of the lower end of the economic scale and middle aged upper class single women that are trying to get pregnant. He wants to spread his seed as much as possible, he's even been known to sneak hormone and fertility treatments to his intended victims disguised as something else, weeks before he kidnaps them. So they'll actually get pregnant."

"Who is this bastard?" Gibbs Growled.

"We don't have a name but we have a profile, he's approximately 35 to 45 years old, Caucasian, Dishonorably Discharged from the navy, five to ten years ago, meaning for five years he got away with this while he was in the Navy. He was an NCO, that made it at least to petty Officer third class, and though he was smart enough, there was always something about him that kept his superior officers from recommending him, he would have been had to been in the medical corps to be this familiar with needles, and procedures." Gideon adds.

Spencer speaks "The majority of his attacks have been in the DC area, while the majority of the women he seduces have been in Ohio, Indiana and Pennsylvania, out Geological Profile tells us he most likely from West Virginia, near Romney."

"I need to narrow this down further, If I have more information I can look him up in the Navy database, it's shame it's Anderson he took, she's the best hacker there is, she could fly through the database."

"Bet she's nowhere no as good as my girl, Garcia." Derek Morgan says and opens up his cell phone to call his girl. "Baby girl, I need you to find a man dishonorably discharged 10 to 15 years ago, from the Navy born in West Virginia 35 to 45 years ago, Navy Medical Corps, was an NCO, Probably made it to Petty Officer third class at least, discharged over anger or impulse control issues…."

"Many of the babies born had hazel-green eyes, light brown hair, a cleft chin, large pouty lips, and pale skin, and a lot of kids when they were older had anger management issues, and impulse control problems."

"You hear that."

"Yeah."

"Former Petty Officer Petty officer third class Donovan Timmons, age 44. From Mechanicsburg, West Virginia, Dishonorable Discharge for dereliction of duty and Insubordination, and assaulting a superior officer, and that was after they had busted him down in rank twice, He was Discharged 10 years ago."

"Tell us about the assault on the Superior Officer?"

"I'm pretty sure the man hit him first, he was sleeping with his wife."

"Where would he be holding Jodie?" Abby said desperately.

They did searches and found the property and when they busted in they found, Jodie sitting quietly by herself on the edge of the bed, she clearly looked shaken and had vomited, she had snapped Timmons neck like a Gibbs would 66 Pounds of pressure. She didn't know she was going to be let go. She had no idea what he was going to do with her. She was sent in an Ambulance to Bethesda where Dr. Erin Hunnicutt, and checked her out.

"It's still too early to confirm pregnant and too late to take the morning after pill."

"I wouldn't anyway, Life is too precious to throw away."

"Are you catholic?"

"No actually, I wasn't raised with any religious upbringing but when you're a cop's kid, and then you become a federal agent for a Military branch you learn how very precious life really is."

"If you are pregnant you'll need to discuss the options with your significant other. And discuss this with your own OB/GYN. I assume you have a doctor."

"Dr. Paul Lidner."

"He comes very highly recommended you lucked out."

"He's very gentle I did."

Meanwhile, she was on medical leave. She decided to visit her father at Quantum Leap. They decided to do some leaps. JT Leaped into Sheriff Mars, and Jodie leaped into Celeste Kane at the beginning of the Investigation into Lilly Kane's Killer, and called the BAU, they not only had Aaron Echoll's and all the evidence against him, they found out Woody and his victims so he was going to prison, they discovered the Master's and their abuse, and so they were losing their children.

JT Beckett Leaps into an American Special Ops marine David Rossi, and Jodie leaped into His CO Lt. Daniel Robbins, May 5th, 1974 them and the unit raid a POW camp and rescue among others, Harmon Rabb Senior and Al Calavicci. Al goes to on to have four daughters when reunited with wife Beth and Harmon Rabb Senior is able to have a daughter Jessica and son Thomas with his Wife. Apparently If his father is the one who's the Observer, he can leap within his own lifetime, and not yours. But you can only do that for targeted leaps, not random leaps,

The next leap, needed Multiple leapers into Toronto, in 2005, Sam, JT, Sammy Jo, Admiral Tom, and Jodie. Sam a college administrator, Sammy Jo is a Prosecutor, Jodie and JT are Police Officers, Admiral Tom is Police Brass to Stop sadistic Professor Anson Holt from conducting inhuman cruel sadistic psychological torture on his students in the name of science causing Marcus Farber five years later to launch a deadly terrorist attack to try and cull the city of any hope, faith of authority or feeling of safety and security. Anson Holt was arrested, tried and convicted, and the students who were subjects who only started the experiments were immediately put into counseling, that was her last leap.

She also went back and got Pellant invited to Eureka if he went bat shit there, he'd go to a special prison or a special hospital, he would not be allowed anything capable of hacking anything, no technology, he wouldn't be able to bother Brennan or kill anyone else. And if he never goes down that route he'll make great contributions to society, everyone deserves a chance. She returned home and her scheduled appointment with Dr. Lidner, he confirmed pregnancy, She was six weeks Pregnant, and He projected the due date as August 12. He prescribed prenatal vitamins, and anti-nausea meds, and gave her the lists of the Birthing and Prenatal classes in the area. It was a big list. It was 16 pages long. She went to see Abby at NCIS.

"Gibbs, I don't have anything for you."

"Well, I'm not Gibbs but I have something for you." She holds up a caf pow. "But if you don

Want it?"

"No of course I want it." Abby grabs and starts drinking it. "Why didn't you get your choc-pow?"

"I have to go easy on the caffeine for awhile, I'm Six Weeks Pregnant, and I'm due August 15."

"What are you doing to do?"

"What do you mean me, Abigail Scuito, we're in this together, or did you forget our tattoo commitment ceremony?"

"Of Course not, JoJo." She kisses her. "I just meant are you going to keep the baby or not."

"I could never have an abortion I'm all for a women's right to choice, but I choose life. And I'm not some scared 16 year old girl, or a 22 year old just out of college with no money just trying to get by living in a fleabag apartment with no support and no idea where her life is going. And no matter where this baby came from he or she is a part me, I suppose if it had been actual rape, and not a medical procedure then it might be different I might feel differently, but I don't. I want this baby."

She nods. "I'm with you" She buts her hand on Jodie's stomach. "Both of you, you know that."

"We're going to have to buy a safer car, and an actual house."

"And baby proof that House, and start a college fund, and get a nanny, and a pediatrician."

"We'll start with house-hunting we have next weekend off."

Later that week Sharif returns causing panic with BZ gas, turning into something that you have to drink but he mixed with something that can absorb through the skin and puts it on money, and Gibbs tools, he doses Gibbs and his children. Colonel Mann saves Gibbs, and warning the director about the Gibblets and they capture Shariff. All's well that ends well meanwhile Abby and Jodie worry about being good parents, and worry about Timmons genes making it into the baby. And they start looking for houses. None of the houses they see look anything like what they need. In the meantime, they do create a college fund, and a trust fund. Start looking for doctors, and nannies, and day cares, they find the car easily enough. They got a shiny Black 2007 fully loaded Lexus RX. And they rented one of the empty parking spaces from a neighbor until they moved.

Then they had another odd case, the team headed first to San Diego then to South Carolina, The Head of the Navy JAG's San Diego Office, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie called them in when she discovered her Mother Deanne gave birth to her, while being physically unable to do so. (Her mother was Barren according to a recent Autopsy and medical records state she had been since she was 12.) Further investigation states that she gave 'birth' at the same time she was on duty at Fort Dix Army Hospital, and at the same time, twin girls were born Denise Marie Branch, and Sarah Louise Branch, She has two sisters Beth and Suzanne and two Brothers Charles and James. Her father is retied Major, and her mother is a homemaker. Sarah is married to the now retired from the Navy Captain Harmon Rabb. Who's life was Seriously changed thanks to a Leap of Sam's, His father though a POW, was returned home after five years his parents gave him a Little sister Jessica Rabb, and a Younger brother Thomas Rabb, and he has Nieces and Nephews. His parents currently live in San Diego, His Sister is a Broadway Star currently starring with Shelby Corcoran in Wicked, and His Brother became a Navy orthopedist who specializes in amputees. He still adopted Mattie and he, Sarah and Mattie live in San Diego. Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie head of Naval Legal Affairs Jag Southwest- San Diego, married to San Diego based Private Attorney and Occasional Pilot Harmon Rabb Jr., was reunited with her birth family.

The next case A sailor is found dead in an abandoned part of town from what looks like an accidental overdose but it soon becomes apparent it's murder. The team investigates and follows the leads sending McGee, Abby, Li, and Ziva undercover at the club, Jodie says she wants to go, but Abby won't let her and no one knows why, but Gibbs suspects in fact they all do, they know what Timmons tried to do, they discover that the victim was a serial killer made to drink his own poison. At the end of the case Abby and Jodie reveal that Jodie is pregnant by Timmons and they're going to raise the baby together, that they've decided to look at this as a blessing and that Abby will be the Mama, and that hey are looking to buy a House together, and having bought a safer car SUV. Everyone congratulating her and Gibbs puts her on desk duty.

Abby, and Jodie, finally find their house, a Dark Purple recently remodeled Queen Anne Victorian. Five bedrooms, gourmet eat in Kitchen, formal dining room, Library, Study, hidden room behind the library, Playroom, Solarium, Living room, Laundry room, Butler's pantry, 6 full, and one half bath, finished basement and attic and a wraparound porch on a whole half acre of land. It had a matching carriage house turned 4 car garage that had a gorgeous modern one and half bedroom apartment suitable for a nanny or maid above it, and a beautiful backyard with a Japanese flowering Maple, and for some reason a life size Bronze statue of a Horse standing majestically. The couple who owned it was going through a very messy and complicated divorce and needed to get rid of the house quickly so on the advice of her financial manager she offered them cash in full but 20% below the asking price they jumped on it. And Jodie negotiated no Escrow, and they could take possession of the house as soon as they could move out in a Month. It was surprising she kept running into people from the Quantum Leap files, her financial manager was Karen Bausch, the niece of one of Sam's Leaps, the decorator they talked to was also the niece of another one of his leaps, Kim Elroy, Her Uncle was married to the sister of one. The Daughter of one of Sam's leaps, Jamie Spontini who had to finish up a job, but would be available by the time they were in their 9th month, and agreed to be their nanny.

"There ladies are your babies." They heard the heart beats.

"Babies." Jodie sounded panicked.

"There are clearly babies, He said. "Twins."

"Twins don't run in my family."

"Well perhaps they run in the biological father's, but twins don't have to run in a family to be born into a family, you know that."

"Of course I know that I'm not stupid." She snaps."

"JoJo." Abby said. "Be nice, Dr. Ladner is just trying to help."

"I know that it's just how am I going to give birth twins, one baby was going to be hard enough but, two! It's going to really fucking hurt!" Jodie said panicking.

"Jo, no one is forcing you to have a natural childbirth." Abby said.

"Good, because I won't do it. I've delivered a baby once I know how much it hurts, I'm not pushing one let alone two of those human blunders out of out my body without lots and lots of drugs."

They got the Sonograms pictures. They made the decision together to disclose her condition to Gibbs and the Director.

"You're on Desk Duty." Gibbs said. She nods. "You're not going to fight me, Jenny through a fit when she was put on desk duty."

"Abby told me point blank I was going on desk duty, she's been so supportive Gibbs, and she wants these babies."

"Babies."

"We're having twins!"

"We haven't thought about names yet, Gibbs Abby keeps throwing Jethro out there but even if we do end up having a boy or two boys, Jethro is going to definitely be a middle name, and he's not going to have first name that force him to use Jethro, it'll be something like Michael, or William, or Samuel." He nodded and chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm not offended I have to choose between Leroy or Jethro, if I had a first name like Mike, Bill or Sam, you can bet I wouldn't call myself Jethro."

"But then you wouldn't be Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and lot of people need you to be Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Remember this is an AU and multi Crossover fan fic Episodes are likely to not happen or details are likely to change.**

Abby and Josie had millions of things to do while they can. The first thing they did was talk to an Insurance Agent and Lawyer, and got all kinds of Insurance, and Medical and letal proxies, and Partnership things. They started College funds, trust funds, they named Guardians in case of anything happening to them. The babies were to go to Roma Calavicci and her husband Steve O'Reilly. Then if they're unavailable Abby's parents Gloria and Michael, and finally if both of them are unavailable Her Lawyer Ed Vega, had Clearance (he was one of the few individuals around 25% that remember their time in the waiting room, and around 10% of that number that don't dismiss it, or believe it's something else.) He will chose a guardian based on Ziggy's recommendation if Both Roma and Steve, and the Scuito's are unavailable. They hired a decorator Kim Elroy, the niece of another one of Sam's Leap. They really are everyone but he has been leaping for over a decade so it's bound to spread these connections around. They were all settled into their House. It was February, They were all settled in their House, thanks to Kim who had done wonders and kept the style of the house, while really staying modern, and Jodie had just started her second trimester. Which meant the vomiting was finally over. Jodie is just starting to show, and has gotten a nutritionist Olivia Miller married to Washington Redskin Knut "Wild Thing" Wileton, one of Sam's Leaps, who Olivia met professionally. Olivia was also the daughter of a LAPD policewoman, her mother served in the 60s and 70s, and had two daughters with Knut, Samantha and Alicia. It seems Knut was greatly influenced by his Leap. Jodie is forcing Abby to eat healthy, although she concedes the Caf-pows she is limiting the amount she is allowed to consume. Abby's Lab is full of sonogram pictures, and both their phones have baby heart beats as ring tones. They've settled on names. Caitlin Abigail and Pepper Gloria as soon as they learn they're both girls. Roma Calavicci and Kit McDonald Would be one set of Godparents, and Gibbs and her Abby's friend Penelope Garcia would be the other set. They all were already asked and accepted.

The Next case they handle is a Navy Lieutenant who has radiation Poisoning they take him to the hospital and investigate but despite treatment he keeps getting sicker because he keeps being poisoned. They poisoned his cigars and he keeps smoking them. A woman from his office was paid to poison him so he'd miss a trip to North Korea and wouldn't see them building a Heavy Water reactor. He dies, and Ziva grieves, for she was falling for him.

After that the NCIS team had to deal with exploding coffins and a killer cannibal that cut up human being like a butcher, and was actually a Butcher. Life everyone feeling a little sick.

After that Marine's 6 year old son who was playing with his dad's gun and accidentally shot his 10 year old brother in the shoulder superficially wounding him, and no doubt earning a spanking from his Staff Sergeant father or possibly his Master Chief Mother, A Marine Gunnery Sergeant who kills his best friend, son's godfather, and former Special Ops fellow Unit Member when his ALS progresses to the point where he can no longer take care of himself and is willing to go to Leavenworth and lose his rank because of it. They rule it an accidental shooting, a Navy Admiral from the Pentagon, who was killed by the shareholders of a defense contractor when he cancelled the contract. And Marine's wife who was killed by her husband's mistress.

Next they dealt with a power-hungry underling in a gang that ran guns, and offed Two Marines including a First Sergeant, NCIS would never get him arrested let allow convicted with what they had on him. So they presented their findings to the lieutenants in the gang, that he killed the top dog, the higher ups, and this marine, and has been ordering them around for weeks. He was dead in a dumpster within a day and a half.

After that Paula Cassidy's team is killed in a suicide bombing. The Major Case Response team is called in, including a cranky, and very pregnant Jodie. Jodie is now four Months Pregnant now and starting to show. Even her center of gravity is starting to shift, especially since she is carrying twins. They solve the case, and figure out who the bomber is in time, thanks to Jodie who is not allowed out of the NCIS building during cases. Is just as useful at her desk, or at MTAC as she is in the field. Jodie is instrumental in the case. She figures the bad guy out quickly and sends help to Paula from NCIS fast enough that Paula doesn't die, She fractures her skull, cracked three ribs, punctured a lung, and she won't ever be an NCIS Agent again, She lost her left leg from the knee down, and she'll need serious PT to use her left arm again she has 6 pins in it, and part of it was completely crushed, some of the nerves were destroyed so it will always hurt, she's lost complete hearing in her left ear also permanently but she can still here from her right is 50% but the important thing is she'll live. And As a get better present Jodie broke into her adoption records and found her Biological sister. As her Mother abandoned them on church steps in Detroit her name is Donna Sabine and she's a Cop too, a SRU, Strategic Response Unit Member for Toronto Metropolitan Police Force, She used to be Vice. She's a Team Leader.

A Petty Officer is Murdered and it is connected to the Murder is McGee's Unfinished new book. An Obsessed fan has dug through his trash to get his discarded typewriter ribbons and has been reading the book that way, including discarded ideas. One of the ideas which he has decided not to use. Is a Very Pregnant and Very Irrational Josie Andrews killing McGregor out of a jealous rage when she misunderstood a compromising Position she found him and her love Forensic specialist Aimee Sutton in. The Killer Landis goes after Jodie, who was at her and Abby's House unfortunately for Landis Aunt Jane was visiting and harmlessly disabled him, tied him up and the two are discussing day cares and waiting lists, and such.

Meanwhile Paula Cassidy's PT is going very well, and with a Hearing AID is hearing in her right is actually better than it was before. Her Leg is almost ready for the Prosthetic, Dr. Thomas Rabb has been very patient and good to her. Tony visits her daily, and clear Brother/sister bond is developing it's clear he cares for her. And respects her a great deal. Meanwhile she writes a long better to her biological sister, and sends it through a lawyer.

 **Dear Ms. Sabine, My name is Paula Cassidy, I was adopted and my hacker friend Special Agent Jodie Anderson found you, we are twins. I enclosed a picture of my former NCIS ID, and the article detailing my attack. I was until recently with NCIS. I was injured in a terrorist attack and was released from service. I lost my left leg from the knee down, and lost the hearing in my left ear, and 50% in my right, and my left arm was crushes. But my therapy is going very well, and with an aid my hearing in my right ear is better than 100%. I would like contact with you. My adopted parents died several years ago. I haven't much in the way of family, my adopted brother has his own life, and I'm not a part of that. I would love to meet and get to know you, or exchange letters.**

In Toronto, Donna Sabine who has just started at SRU as a temporary replacement for the injured Jules, gets the letter and reads it she always known she was adopted and is interested and getting to know her birth family she feels bad for her sister, she'd hate to be taken out of Law enforcement forever, but it sounds as if she was lucky to still have her life. And stopping a terrorist was more important than staying on the job. She went to Spike who looked up Paula Cassidy. She was an accomplished interrogator stationed at Camp Delta, she lead her own Investigative team, and she stopped a major terrorist attack, only to be severely injured this was a woman she wanted to know. She wrote back. It did make her think though that she needed to find someone to go home to she didn't want to be taken out of the game and have no one to go home to.

Jodie is now five months pregnant. She is getting bigger. She craving foods mostly the French Creole and Italian foods Abby would make her, her hands and feet are swollen, her breasts are sore, luckily the morning sickness was long over unluckily she often has heartburn, But she is definitely on desk duty now the team gets a case of a dead petty officer that showed up in the picture a blind photographer took, Abby attempts to stop drinking caffeine because Jodie has, they end up catching the killer because of the fact that he has diabetes, meanwhile Jimmy Palmer is looking for Michelle Lee's panties all over NCIS, and everyone is trying to pretend they don't know what he's doing.

The Next week, at an Army-Navy Charity Golf Tournament they come under fire by a Sniper, Marine General John D. McGillis Wife author Polly Cooper is shot in the right shoulder, Navy Admiral Fitzwallace chairman of the Joint chiefs of staff is shot in the left thigh, Marine Colonel Daniel Robbins (ret.) Is shot in the knee, Army Colonel Kevin Clarke is grazed on the left side of his butt cheek, and Lenore Baker was is shot in the head (later she'll discover she has a traumatic brain injury and she has much more loving and supportive husband than she ever thought he was, not the power hungry man he always thought he was he resigns his commission to take care of her, and their marriage and relationship is saved and so is her soul. She becomes a new woman finds Jesus for real, and writes a series of books about the experience. Once she recovers they open a Non-profit Charity for veterans, and get to know their children all over again and are actually happy.)

NCIS Agent Gibbs was interviewing Kevin Clarke who refused treatment.

"Kevin Please get checked out." Jackie Clarke was begging.

"Jackie, I'm fine, it's just a graze, I barely need a Band-Aid, there are people who need the medics a lot more than me Lenore Baker was shot in the head but is still alive, they need to help her now, if they have any chance of saving her mental faculties, and Danny Robbins might lose his Left Leg….I can wait, what can I tell you Agent Gibbs?"

"Did you see where the Shots came from?"

"The West, High, I'd say that Playground Equipment on the Hill, just West of the course."

"Thank You Colonel, anything else you observed."

"He was shooting in Quick succession. And once the first shot rang out, it was chaos." Lenore Baker was Paralyzed from the waist down, Polly Cooper would be find with surgery and PT, Daniel Robbins would lose his leg below the knee, Percy Fitzwallace would be fine it was a through and through and he lost only a small amount of blood he needed several external stitches though, and internal stables, Kevin Clarke was the best out of everyone he only needed one stitch. Although he was relentlessly teased about catching the bullet in his butt, his sister teased that they must have been aiming for his brain. Army CID Colonel Mann, and the NCIS team searched for the Sniper and found him, it was a dishonorably discharged Marine Sniper named Jack Thompson, who unfortunately he should have been medically discharged and not Dishonorably discharged his superiors were not paying close enough attention to his behavior or family medical history, Schizophrenia runs in his family and he had his first psychotic break. He became increasingly paranoid and blamed the Joint Chiefs of Staff who were there, and the Marines Top brash. Luckily through some creative shuffling they were able to fix the problem and get his medical benefits back, and get him into a VA hospital where he was treated and afterward into a halfway house. He eventually able to get a job at Price-Co in the Electronics department.

For Abby and Jodie The Next few months included baby proofing, starting child birthing classes and for Jodie pregnant Yoga, getting the house ready, doctors' appointments, sonograms, appointments with lawyers, and preschools, Jodie was working either at her desk full time either doing what they do in Cybercrimes for whatever case, Profiling behind the mirror in interrogation and feeding information through the earpiece, or translating documents for various departments or being an in-person translator.

They had a series of cases that were taking up more time than usual, a week or more to solve. The first case after the Army-Navy Golf Course Sniper Case, was a dead recruiter in West Virginia was Marine Gunnery Sergeant Gregory Allen who was poisoned through his gourmet home ground Hawaiian Coffee by someone with access to his trailer. They caught the killer it turned out to be a local drug dealer and crime Lord named Melvin Gallagher what surprised them what he did it himself instead of sending a lackey, they were able to put him away for a long time. And some of His Lieutenants because they tried to cover up the crime, they handed it over to the federal prosecutors and they rolled up the entire organization.

The next case was an Ensign at the Pentagon who was kidnapped, and tortured to get information about a Project but they took the wrong Ensign, identical twins both working at the pentagon both Ensigns, assigned to different projects. The one he took in supply and logistics sensitive and important but hardly classified, but very different. And the foreign Agent did not want nor need her information when he realized he had the wrong Ensign he killed her, but she knew about Forensics and knew she was going to die, she did everything she could to mark him and leave his mark on her. So that NCIS, and more importantly, her Fellow Habitat for Humanity Volunteer Abby could find her killer. And they did, Keith St. Martin, a White South African Mercenary currently contracted to North Korea. They needed information the Spy who defected, on Soon Dawson. They found the Killer and arrested him, and put her twin Amelia into Witness Protection since she was so very gifted she was given an offer for a little town in Oregon, and jumped at it. They Knew North Korea would try again, they had to be Vigilant.

A Serial Killing AU Marine JAG Officer, a Captain named Martin Dupree, killed law breakers, and people he thought were in the wrong, he was judge, jury, and executioner. He had killed Ohioan Teri Shuester in the first year of her marriage, they had called the BAU to help track them down and it had brought them to Lima, Ohio, when they found him, He had been recognized, beaten and tied to a chair by Cheerleading Coach and Spencer's Aunt Sue Sylvester. The BAU and NCIS MCRT came to collect him.

"Hello, Spencer, I haven't seen you since you were a little boy your mother and father don't contact me."

"Mother's symptoms became to deteriorate as did their marriage, my dad left and I had to take care of her eventually I had to commit her when I was 18. If I knew how to contact you, or any of your side of the family I would have ages ago." He said.

"I'm going to Rip William Reid's Balls off and feed them to My Piranhas." She muttered. Dupree was arrested and brought to Leavenworth to the High Secure area.

Meanwhile Jenny is feeling unwell. And she as Ducky suspects she has a brain tumor she and Gibbs go to a specialist who says it's inoperable and she's heard from her Cousin Amy and Cousin Nancy that Her Brain Surgeon Cousin Derek is on a Cure the Un-curable kick, and so he and Gibbs and their children fly to Seattle Grace to see him. He agrees to Operate hiding his cousin-hood from the powers that be, and the surgery his successful. She is back in the director's chair in 6 weeks. Back at NCIS, the Agents deal with Assistant Director Vance who is kind of a Political Minded Asshole is keeping her seat warm for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Warning: This is an AU and Crossover Fic involving time travel so episodes may cease to exist or details may vary from cannon.**

At Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Arizona was dealing with Callie's father cutting her off, and her father's friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his kids Jasper and Anna were waiting for his wife Jenny, the Director of NCIS to come out of recovering of Surgery to remove a brain tumor. She knew Derek was her first cousin but She didn't tell anyone, She's pretty sure only Mark knows. And Maybe Meredith. Her Cell Phone rang.

"Dad?"

"They Found her Zona." Her dad's voice was quite and solemn.

"Who, Dad?"

"Mickey, they found her in an airtight storage locker in Norfolk, She was Mummified, Gibbs' Team is on it, Jodie Anderson called me personally."

"Gibbs is here, is wife has a brain tumor, his kids look just like her, except his oldest looks like him."

"His team is still his team they'll find the killer, they're working with the Jeffersonian this time because it's been so long. I know Booth he's a good man, for a Ranger."

Arizona rolled her eyes at the Army-Navy/Marine rivalry it was ridiculous. Five days later they found the killer. The then Chief Resident, who she wouldn't let him get away with a grievous medical error that would ruin his career who was still a doctor there, Commander Carl McCormack. Was arrested for first degree murder, Two days after that she was buried, Gibbs and children, and Jodie and Abby were there. Gibbs had warned everyone not to ask how Jodie got pregnant, to only congratulation the two of them on being parents and to word it exactly like that. And he told them why they understood and Arizona and Daniel congratulated them.

The next case was kind of bizarre, Lance Corporal was mauled by a Lion in his locked apartment. We found out his Ex-girlfriend had a very well trained lion she got from a circus and commanded it to attack him because he was cheated on her then broke up with her for her sister than cheated on her sister. She was arrested for Murder and the Lion was set to the zoo.

The next case Jodie was actually needed to go undercover with DiNozzo, at Norfolk Naval Base, at the New Naval family, Senior Chief Petty Officer Andrew James in Supply, (Chief) and his Pregnant Wife Sarah. They caught the crooked Navy doctor and saved the pregnant and unborn dependents and Abby berated all of them for letting Jodie go undercover. If was so dangerous. But the truth was she was the only pregnant agent it was her or they lose their chance. And she had hacking and profiling and she could more than take care of herself.

Jenny was back in her job, her hair was shorter than it was back when she first cut back when she took her directorship. She had shaved her head to remove the tumor. She has a few centimeters of peach fuzz, she had one mega dose of radiation and she was fine. 6 weeks of recovery. And she was back on the job. Her Cousin is a miracle worker. But she had to be monitored very closely. Which meant MRIs every Six Months, and Bloodwork once a month. She didn't care she had her job, her husband, her kids, she was alive, all was right with the world.

A Series of cases that were boring and routine and hardly worth mentioning happened over the course of several weeks. None of them were murders, or violent in any way. Not that Violence wasn't happening in the Navy and Marine Corps, they just weren't Crimes, or if they were they fell under category of crimes that didn't need to be investigated by NCIS. Before anyone knew what was Jodie was 7 months pregnant, and huge.

The Next case, a Commander Kate Harper, United States Navy Intelligence was kidnapped her husband, Congressman Will Bailey of California was very upset. They found her, it turned out it wasn't an unfriendly nation, it was an ex-boyfriend, commander Jack Reese Who'd gone round the bend. He'd also kidnapped the first lady's chief of staff, Donna Moss, who the FBI and Secret Service was searching for. He was arrested and sent to Leavenworth.

The next case after that was very personal 11 year old Anna Gibbs and her best friend daughter of New York Senator Alex P. Keaton and National Ballet Choreographer Ellen Reed, Reed Keaton were Both Kidnapped. The NCIS team worked with Fornell's team at the FBI. And they were found wholly unharmed within 36 hours. Of course the Kidnappers had managed to scare the hell out of them. And one of them threatened to rape Anna to death while Reed Watched. The female Kidnapper shot him the balls with a Stun gun. Telling the other kidnappers next time I use a Beretta. They were all arrested, and the girls returned.

The case after that had the NCIS crew working with Lt. Colonel Mann again and the Jeffersonian Crew. They had a self-proclaimed "Bone Artist" Who Stole Marine, Army, and Navy Graves both long time dead and recent deaths and if they were skeletons made them so and then turned them into sculptures and very public places. This case took the better part of two weeks to solve. It turned out to be a Disgraced Forensic Artist named Harrison Pernell during the case Jodie had some bleeding and was rushed to the hospital she was put on complete bedrest, and the Nanny Jamie Spontini, Who was brilliant, and fun and a magician. But very good with kids and babies and had a great recommendations. And had been the daughter of one of Sam's Leaps in 1974, he had saved her life, and saved her mother from getting sole custody.

The next case NCIS handles is a The Mother and two Young Sons of a Marine first Sergeant are killed and the father is the only suspect, until they find out about the relationship between his oldest daughters from his first marriage and his wife and sons, it turned out she killed her stepmother and half-brothers, and framed her father. The first sergeant is heart-broken and blames himself he did play favorites he chose between his children he caused this.

A Civilian Defense Contractor with a Navy Contract and over a dozen Naval and Marine Personnel explodes killing almost everyone inside, AFT, the Jeffersonian, the FBI, and NCIS, are all called to the scene, and Ziva spends hours comforting the lone survivor to learn he was the bomber, a man angry at them for stealing his Project and then firing him, for no other reason he blew the whistle on them on another matter.

After that Jasper Gibbs comes to his father about something his Football coach does at Summer football camp and the subsequent investigation leads to the arrest of Coach Geoffrey Parkman of Oakland Academy for his abuse of over 30 boys on his football team over the past 10 years since he joined the school. Gibbs has to be excluded from the investigation so he doesn't kill Parkman.

Jodie is Now almost 9 Months Pregnant and getting restless. She is still translating from home for something to do, and programming from her Ziggy Inspired Laptop. Sam built her a Laptop much more powerful than the ones currently out there. She finishes an Internet game and sells it, making a few hundred thousand. Later in the Week she finished a Shopping App. And sells it directly and makes Millions.

The last case NCIS works before Jodie gives birth Lt. Colonel Eugene Holowachuck Staff Secretary at Camp Lejuene is murdered, they go down there and investigate and follow the evidence and it turns out to be a Woman he met who he used the 'Holowachuck' eyes on. She thought he loved her and spurned her, and then stabbed him to death. She was arrested and will face and trial and probable conviction. The evidence is very solid and she did try to evade the law.

They return to DC, and a couple days later on August 12th, around Noon, Jamie Spontini drives Jodie to the Birthing center, and calls Abby, She comes, it's not a rush. She's got hours. She comes. When she gets there she's still at two centimeters, it takes an hour to hit three centimeters but after that it's all downhill, she hits five centimeters in an hour, and eight an hour after that. By the time they check again it's time to Push. A six pound seven ounce 14 inch long baby with light brunette hair, and Brown hazel eyes.

"Caitlin Abigail Scuito Anderson" Jodie said. "Katie…."

"Check." Abby said. 20 minutes later. A Honey blonde with Green Hazel eyes was born.

"Pepper Gloria." Their babies were cleaned off and bundled up. They were placed in basinets in the birthing rooms, while Abby and Jodie got settled and went to sleep. In the morning the couple each took a shower one after the other, the shower was too small the share and they didn't want to leave the babies alone, and got dressed. They changed the babies diapers and got them into new clothes. Dark Purple and Black Onsies and matching Hats with their names full names on the Hats in Silver, and their nicknames, Katie, and Pep on the Onsies,, and black cotton pants.

Abby looked at the Birth Certificates. Pepper Gloria and Caitlin Abigail Scuito Anderson Born August 12, 2006. Her name was on the Birth Certificate as well, if this was in Virginia it wouldn't be but this was DC, so it was possible. She loved them already. And because Jodie had such a loving and compassionate heart she couldn't imagine aborting a child she had no choice in. She was glad. She suddenly couldn't imagine not having these children in her life. Everyone agreed to wait until they went home to visit. They were discharged Noon the day after she birth their Lexus two car-seats in them and they drove to their new house. And they parked their car and took the babies in the house. They put the babies in the Moses Baskets each on stands, in the living room, classical music playing.

Their NCIS family were the first to show up the next day. They cooed over the babies Gloria, Michael and Luca, and Jane, Jeff and Janie were next. Sam, Donna, & Beckett, Al, Beth, Ro, Tru, Lisa, and Hailey Calavicci, Theresa Bruckner, Ziggy's Robotic Body, were all their, Thomas and Alexandra Beckett, Katie Reed, Kit McDonald and his wife Billie, Cousin Elliot and his coworkers.

"Parker….there's cereal in the cabinet in the kitchen." Jodie said. "We have Honey Nut Cheerios, Chex, and Reese's."

"Thanks." She left to get some. "Eli, I appreciate you coming, it was very sweet of you."

"It was very sweet of you, to have Cousin Janie and Jeff get us CIA Protected Asset Status and the Protections that came with that." Eliot said. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're doing important work, and it's not as if you never learn anything you can't pass on to the CIA or FBI, you won't have the oversight, issues and limitations that come with being Agents, but I thought you'd like to keep yourselves from being arrested, or questioned by the police."

It was a full house, they had the party catered. Everyone brought gifts.

Jodie was still on Maternity leave, but Abby had to go back to work. A Navy Petty Officer is found shot dead with an Infant clinging to her when her husband is found he says the baby is not his a DNA proves It is not hers either, and an Autopsy reveals an Ectopic pregnancy earlier in life destroyed her ability to bear children. They search for the child's parents, and when they search the Missing and Exploited child database they find him on a Foster care site. Director Shepherd and Gibbs apply to adopt him and are granted it. They named him Michael Theodore Gibbs. When Abby comes home she tells Jodie all about her day, and Jodie tells Abby about hers how she worked on translations for NCIS, and a computer program for the DOD that would make them some money for the twins college fund. And about the twins who she claim are already geniuses.

Abby laughs. "I'm sure they are. How do you feel?"

"My body still doesn't feel like my body, I mean I gained 15 Pounds, my breast are still gigantic, my hands and feet are still huge, I'm just feeling very sensitive about my body, I'm not really feeling attractive." Abby drew her close, and kissed her.

"You are." They fed and bathed the babies and put them to bed, let the dog out, and then had dinner themselves, and they watched television, and then Abby gave her a massage they made out and went to sleep.

The next few days the case was Navy Midshipmen fourth class Charles Lee Mackenzie III (Grandson of Jodie's father's Host Charlie Lee Mackenzie when he leapt into help a Navy Sailor acclimate his Japanese bride and get his small town family to accept them.) is severally beaten damaging several of his internal organs. It is discovered the Charles Mackenzie III, discovered a GHB drug/Rape/intimidation as well as a Sex for papers ring and was being silenced. He recovered and testified along with several female cadets, and several other male cadets of several years. Breaking it wide open.

The following week back at Annapolis a Navy Football Player dies mysteriously during football practice and it's discovered, after an autopsy that someone laced his water with Motrin, which he was allergic to causing anaphylactic shock. But Who would do that everyone knew he was allergic, as they investigate it was discovered the Victim was in the closet and his lover, an recently graduated Pilot had reason to suspect he had a stalker. And he did a female cadet a year below him who had help from a football player who wanted his starting position and his shooting record. Both were arrested.

The following cases were routine and boring, but a few weeks passed the twins were a Month old. They can both lift their head and turn to the side.

Speaking of babies they have a baby case at NCIS, during the Murder investigation of dead P.O. the Autopsy reveals she'd given birth and probably didn't give up her baby willingly, they search the baby and find a con woman her boyfriend, and the Boyfriend's father. The boyfriend's father killed her, and kidnapped the baby. In the end the child goes to the adopted couple with Jodie pulls some strings.

The Next week a Marine Captain with Access to Classified information is killed and one of the Witnesses is an Ex-girlfriend of Gibbs that didn't work out. Director Shepherd is Jealous, Lt. Colonel Mann helps out, and Kelly is having fun laughing at her dad's suffering, meanwhile Abby buys Jodie lingerie. And gives it to her after they solve the case, after which she wears it, and they make love for the first time since she had the babies, and for the first time passionately since the rape. Now the Twins are two Months old and they can laugh, which is the ring tone on Abby and Jodie's phones, they can follow objects, smile responsively, Ooh, Ahh, hold head up steady, do mini push-ups, bear weight on their legs if someone holds them, they're becoming little people. Caitlin seems to be the more cheerful of the two, and Pepper the more willful.

The next case Ducky asks Gibbs to investigate and one of research cadavers turns out to have been murders it leads them to a professional Eraser and working with the FBI including a young FBI agent who looks to Ziva for Guidance despite them being the same age.

They are called to a rooftop, to stop a Naval Lieutenant from committing suicide and do, only to have the killed by a sniper. They then doggedly search for the Murderer. Nikki Jardine helped in a case of Spies and Moles, but it was really his wife hiring a hit man that did him in.

The NCIS team deals with an Old Top secret Naval research vessel, deal with some Russians sabotage the Russians and the research vessel, and the Navy destroys the evidence, all in a day's work. Meanwhile Sanford is sick, and leaving the twins with Jamie, Jodie takes him to the Vet, it turns out he's very sick he has a large brain tumor, and in a lot of pain. She calls Abby, and together they decide to put him to sleep. They have him cremated then bury his ashes in the backyard near the flowering Japanese maple in the backyard.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Remember Boys, Girls and in Between; this is an AU and Multi Crossover Fan Fiction that includes Time Travel, episodes and details of said episodes are subject to disappear, change, rearrange themselves and don't forget the cases that happen in between what happens on screen.**

Jodie is back at work bragging about their twins are three months old and are rolling over, recognize their voices, and made squeals and gurgles. Meanwhile Kelly insists Gibbs investigates Marine Rudi Haas for Harassing her best friend and roommate Maddie Tyler. Gibbs investigates gets, into a scuffle he winds up dead from Anaphylaxis, they find out Haas was into some dirty dealing and just using Kelly and Maddie's apartment as a mail drop, he gets the package, after his daughter and her friend are taken he goes to find them, the three of them are drowned, Ziva and Tony drive to and shoot the Bad guys and dive into the water to get the car. Ziva and Tony save the girls, then Tony saves the boss.

That night Abby and Jodie have some much needed time with their twins, and then when the twins are asleep in their rocking Moses baskets, they have some time together.

A few days later an Admiral takes a cab after his car breaks down and a motorcycle pulls up besides the cab and assassinates the admiral and the driver, NCIS investigates and discovers, that the killer wasn't after the admiral but the cab driver, there have been several similar murders, the victim's wife says that isn't her husband, they the killer, and arrest him and they find her husband but thinking she was dead he had moved on and even had a child. That night after the children were asleep. Abby and Jodie were cuddled up in their bed, the baby monitor ready to alert them to the twins' needs. They had a very advanced system, as was their security system, both were after market, and products of Eureka. There were perks to having so much security clearance.

"Would you move on if I died?" Abby said.

"I would Quantum leap to save you, I do have the authority to make suggestions….." Jodie said. "And if that didn't work, I'd damn sure make sure you were dead, and Use Gibbs and Aunty Jane and Uncle Jeff to hunt down and utterly destroy your killers, unless they were Corporate or High in Government and untouchable then I'd Use Cousin Eli and Leverage Inc."

"You really would wouldn't you?" Abby asked.

"Of course I would." Jodie said drawing her closer. "You are the love of my life. You mean everything to me, I would do anything to me, you're my soul mate, as soon as it's Legal for everyone we're having a huge wedding, but no one will give either of us away, because we already belong to each other."

"I can't wait." They kiss, and then ignite their passion.

The team has to babysit a 9 year old Mini DiNozzo from McGee's Scout troop who was reported as Kidnapped 8 years earlier, when his father was suspected of Murder. It turns out his father murdered no one. It was the Cop in Charge of the Cold Case for the DC Police and he now is determined to kill the man, and make it look like self-defense. Luckily the team figures it out and Gibbs is gets to him first and gives him a recorder and the cop goes behind the bars and the father is cleared and the man and his son go on with their lives. Meanwhile Abby and Jodie are testy and lacking in sleep because the twins are both cutting their teeth.

The Team tracks down a Violent and delusional Marine who may be involved in a secret Super Solider Experiment, Jodie who has access to those records proves he was never part of that, so they deduce he was dosing himself. He will be dishonorably discharged and lose his shot at his silver star, Gibbs gives him one his unused metals.

Thanksgiving comes, and everyone celebrates at the Scuito-Anderson House. They have a big meal. A few days later there's a case involving a Pre-Teen Web-Show Host Whose the daughter a trauma therapist. The Show stars Ariana Lopez, Jessica Lin, and Daniel Sammis, the children of Lt. Commander Luisa Lopez, US Navy Medical Corps, Major Sophia Lin, and Gunnery Sgt. Terry Sammis Jr., all three were stationed at the Wounded Warrior regiment. Her daughter and her two friends had developed a following and with a following comes stalkers, including pedophiles, they were getting creepy letters, and e-emails, and Luisa whose home host's the show and who reads everything and has full access to everything immediately called NCIS when the creepier and not just strange letter came. NCIS came and put the children is Protective Custody, Jodie analyzed the letters and confirmed he was a he had his sights set on Ariana and was obsessed with her. They baited a trap, and caught him, they searched his apartment and found evidence of acts with other children and he was charged and put in prison.

The Christmas Season came and even though they couldn't remember it, Abby and Jodie went all out. The babies were getting older and even though they didn't understand what was going on they enjoyed the holidays season with all the bright sparkling lights and activity, they recognized their own names turns toward sounds, recognized their Mommy and Mama's voices, faces and scent, could clap, bat at toys. Abby was taking them to work sometimes. Meanwhile Jodie's first Maternal cousin Blaine Anderson runs away from home and visits because he's realized he's gay, and he knows his father doesn't like Homosexuals. Jodie introduces him to Dr. Gordon Wyatt, and Lt. Commander Thomas York, A Pentagon Intelligence Officer attached to Homeland Security and knew the definition of discretion (who knows all about Quantum leap because he's been leapt into,) and was happy to talk to Blaine. He introduced him to her NCIS team. Christmas Eve they had a Huge Christmas Party and invited a great Deal of their NCIS Colleagues, extended family, and Acquaintances, Christmas Eve it was just the four of them and Blaine who was still staying with them. New Year's Eve they sent him home. They sent him on a small mostly private flight. The Babies got a bunch of toys, and books, and clothes. They got each other personalized ornaments for their tree, and household items.

The first case of the new year was a Jeffersonian-NCIS Joint Case A World War II Era Gunnery Sergeant Stephen Gregory Carleton was buried in the foundation of an Order By Mail built it yourself House in Baltimore with a with usual tool marks to his chest and ribs. It turns out the House belonged to his rival for his affections to his children wife and mother of his two children flatfooted CPA Ben Briggs who then who then sold it under the table once he completed to someone else, and tried to marry Marie she refused and married Stephen's best friend and Unit Member Staff Sergeant Gordo Archer, Ben Briggs spent the rest of his life taking Long distance pictures of her and her family, until he died of a heart attack in 1988 from drinking too much, Smoking four packs a day, eating too much fat, salt, Sugar, and starch, and only exercising to stalk Marie and her family even after his wife died and he had a daughter to raise. His own daughter Marie boxed up his photography and stuffed it in the attic, took possession of his House, and his money, as he never really cared about her she might as well make use of what he left her. Her Mother was long dead. Cold cases sometimes have no one to arrest. His daughter gave them all his Photography no problem. And all his diaries and journals and letters no problem.

Now the twins were four Months old, and cutting their first teeth, they were in pain and loudly imitating sounds dada, daba, baba. Jodie and Abby were Short on sleep, and both while still sharp, and Brilliant were short on patience and long on attitude. Finally Jane Blue was called and she threatened to Spank them both if they didn't let Jamie do her job and get some sleep, and be nicer to people. The next day they were Well-rested and back to their old selves. Also during this time a Young Marine is killed outside a Mosque and suspected of being a Terrorist, the FBI and some of NCIS suspects, the investigations hits a snag when Ducky refuses to perform an Autopsy because of his family's religious beliefs, and that the FBI already planted a bug. They investigate and Solve the case, and Ducky and Jodie are the only ones who treat the deceased with sincere respect.

The next few weeks a routine non-violent cases, training, and reviewing of cold cases. Quantum Leap requests her for a leap Mission she says she can't because of the babies she they say she'll leap in home in under an hour, if all goes to plan. Since when does everything go according to plan but they can actually retrieve people now. They still can't Retrieve Sam half the time, but they can retrieve Jodie and JT 100% of the time. She only agrees if she can have a full briefing before she agrees. They set up a video conference at MTAC.

"Alright Sam, Al what are we looking at here?" She asked.

"the Assistant Secretary of Defense, who happens to be a Huge fan of Bartlett as an economist and Charles Epps as a Mathematician and Explain what is happening in a Briefing to Dr. Charles Epps, and that he was only sending them information on Dwarf wheat, Which will help feed them and Keep them from attacking them us, So Charles Epps doesn't lose his security Clearance over doing the right thing."

She did. Bartlett was outraged. The Pakistani scientist was released. Dr. Charles Epps didn't lose his security Clearance and Dr. Josiah Bartlett's called the Pakistani Scientists to discuss dwarf wheat. He refused to talk to the leadership but scientist to scientist was different. They actually made great strides politically because of this. He said "In my white house we will not stifle academic debate and the ability of scientists and professors to publish and share with each other even internationally, unless it's a matter of national security and that can't be a blanket statement about everything under the sun we will not stop scientists from sharing their results' She was back at Quantum Leap's base 12 hours later, and back in DC, 12 hours after that. She was so happy to be back with her family. She hated these little leap trips. She'd done a dozen since she'd been at NCIS that had lasted less than 48 hours. Three alone involved in some way the Hospital Seattle Grace, or one of its doctors. In one she stopped a car accident involving a Arizona Robbins and a Pregnant Callie Torres, in another She stopped a mass hospital Shooting, and finally she set it up, so that the cheaper, less safe airline could never be used at Seattle grace, thus, allowing them to separate the conjoined twins, saving three lives, Arizona's leg, Derek's hand, the hospital itself, Arizona and Callie's marriage, saving the hospital itself, allowing Christina to win a Harper Avery Award, and ultimately saving Derek's life and Derek and Meredith's marriage, Lexie and Mark's relationship. She never wanted to leap anywhere near Seattle Grace again. She was back in Quantum Leap's base in less than 6 hours, and back home with her babies 12 hours after that.

The next few months were succession of truly the world's most predictable cases even the murders were fairly run and the mill and boring if McGee were writing these cases in his Book, no one would read it. But that only made them easy to solve, and got her and Abby home to their babies that much quicker. Before the couple knew it, their twins were just a few weeks shy of 7 months old. They were just beginning to crawl, or kind of wiggle forward, it wasn't real crawling. They could sit up, and they could grasp toys in their hand and pass it from one hand to the other, they also called both Abby, and Both Jodie, They also both loved to bang objects, and throw them. And they both babbled, even creating word like syllables. They could wave bye-bye.

Meanwhile the team goes on a stakeout to see who stole High tech naval radar, and witness a murder, and it turns out he was selling short stock in the radar company. High tech espionage both government and corporate run amok.

The Next case, McGee is attacked by a dog while serving a warrant and their suspect is dead. Abby believed the dog is innocent and refuses to believe is isn't, her wife believes he's innocent too, but insists she keeps it in the kennel, when Abby doesn't, Jodie has a hands on discussion with her, about taking risks and leaving their children without one of their parents, and Abby reluctantly keeps the dog in the kennel, and rubs her backside for the rest of the day. But later after the dog's surgery, he had a knife in him she takes him out and finds the grave of the other dog. After they're home that night with Jethro who they've taken home. And the babies are in bed, the two of them are in their bedroom.

"Are you giving me another spanking?" Abby asks

"Do you need another one?"

"No." Jodie takes her hands in hers.

"You were out of control, Abigail. You were horrible to McGee, you barricaded yourself in your office with US Marine Corps Property and refused to return him, you were insubordinate, which I mean the evidence was supporting you and no one was listening to you, a dog can't just have one flea and no other fleas and I told Gibbs that and he was coming around I was supporting you, and I was respectfully and appropriately doing the convincing, you didn't need go all Norma Rae. But No I'm not going to spank you, but you **_are_** going to apologize tomorrow, to the director, Gibbs, and McGee."

"Apologize!" She said. "For standing up for what I believe in."

"No for being rude and insubordinate to the director and Gibbs, and for being insensitive and unsympathetic to McGee after he was attacked by dog."

Abby reluctantly apologized the next day. She knew if she didn't she probably would be taken over her wife's knee again. And although she knew she was much tougher out of the two of them. A consequence of her time at the BMSD culture, but her wife was no slacker at it.

Next case involves what they think is a Female Marine Captain possibly involved in espionage, we actually have a somewhat romantic turn of events where a Female Marine Captain and civilian female partner were actually planning a secret low-key commitment ceremony, and the NCIS crew help them while also discovering her Major is the actual spy and is in the midst of selling top secret information to Pakistan. They are able to stake him out, roll up an entire sell and arrest him for treason. After which they go to a wedding, which is held in Abby and Jodie's backyard. Abby's minister, elderly priest John Francis Patrick Mulcahy performed the ceremony. So it would be true in the eyes of god, even if it wasn't' in the eyes of the law, just like Abby's and Jodie's, Abbie thought back to their ceremony, they had each sat on a different Barber chair, with a different, Tattoo artist inking their ring fingers, with the tattoo artists were finished. Father Mulcahy a very progressive priest despite his age. He's been an Active Duty Army Chaplin posted three miles from the front during the Korean Conflict,

"Do you Abigail Gloria Scuito take Josephine to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in good times in bad, to Love, honor, support and Obey as long as you're both shall live."

"I do."

"Do you Josephine Della Anderson take Abigail to your Wife in Sickness and Health, in Good times and Bad to Love, honor, support and Obey, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Back at the ceremony in their backyard. The new brides were saying I do. And Father Mulcahy said.

"Then by the power vested in me by God, I no pronounce you, loving wives you may kiss the bride."

At the reception, Ziva was questioning the old priest. "You could get in a lot of trouble with the diocese for preforming this ceremony yes?"

"My Current Parish has little do with the Diocese, neither does the Covent of 12 nuns or Parochial school attached to it, it's mostly funded through private donation. Most of Parishioners are Catholic who are a little more liberal and modern in their beliefs then the current diocese, President Santos and First lady both attend, whenever they are able."

In the next episode Tony and Ziva are sent to Bagdad to investigate a Mortar attack turned murder. Meanwhile Jodie is going to new Heights of neurotic insanity because the twins both had fevers a few days earlier, and Caitlin got sick enough to have a febrile seizure. She is literally driving everyone insane with her paranoia, and McGee and Abby are making bets.

"Should you be making bets on your wife's behavior?" Nikki Jardine asked.

"If she was in her right mind and this was someone else she'd want in on the action." McGee said.

"She just wants her babies healthies I don't see what's so funny and entertaining about that." Nikki said.

"Her Behavior is so out of character and she is acting crazy." Abby said. In the end Abby got her wife to calm down and the crazy went away, she realized that kids get sick, and to not let them, would just hurt their immune system not help it.

The Next Case, On an Undercover mission Ziva sleeps with a Suspect that turns out to be a serial Killer and has to kill him. Ziva than goes completely ballistic and is feeling weak and vulnerable and does some drinking. It's Jodie that knocks some sense into her.

"You need to knock it off, you're only hurting yourself. That man made you feel weak and vulnerable like you were the prey instead of the predator and you let him, you forgot you were dealing with someone who was wearing a mask, and that under the mask was monster, you've dealt with monsters before Ziva, I know you have. There's a lot of depravity in this world Ziva and I know you've seen your share, you had known what you could have been lurking under there, but refused to see it, The truth was you were reckless, you let yourself get in a situation where you vulnerable you did this to yourself. Maybe I should treat you the way Abby treats me when I do something so reckless?"

"I refuse to let you treat me as a child, and turn me over your knee. I am not your wife or your child…."

"You certainly deserve it."

"I do not!" Ziva argues hotly.

"You were not using your best judgment you were not using all the many skills that Mossad taught you profiling, and situational awareness. I know you were able to look beyond his mask see more than what he was, why did you put yourself in the situation and let yourself be put in situation where you would be putting yourself in the clutches of a monster."

"I thought with my training and skills he would be no match for him."

"He's a Serial Killer, Ziva. Which means his kills were for not only does he like killing but he has a pathologically driven need to kill. Also if truly want to make yourself feel better, you need to take real steps to not feeling vulnerable again and protecting yourself against things that take control from you. I'd start with resigning from Mossad, Applying for US Citizenship, and Applying to NCIS."

"What Why?" She asked. '

"We both know this is the only place you want to be, that for the first time since Tali died you feel like have a real family here, and sooner or later your father is going to recall you home. And that uncertainty makes you feel vulnerable."

"I hate Profilers." She muttered.

"Also you know that Sooner or later you and Tony are going to have act on whatever it is that is going on between the two of you or you'll end up resenting each other right?"

"There is nothing going on between us!"

"Please you two have more eye sex then Xena and Gabrielle, or the Director and Gibbs."

The Next case Palmer is a Witness, after being shot at, at the crime scene having seen the shooter's face he's in danger, but he has a mental block to describing the crime scene. Jodie hypnotizes him. And he describes, the shooter and all Abby, Ziva, Jodie, Kelly, and the Director's shoes. They find swapped identities and eventually end up arrested the killer of the murder victim and the person who shot at Jimmy when he tries to kill him again. Meanwhile the twins are saying Mama and Mommy and to the specific parent, they can pick up toys and move them from hand to hand, they can sit up, play Patty-cake, gesture their wants and needs, stand and cruise around the room holding onto furniture or people, though they still prefer to crawl which they have both perfected. They definitely have their own personalities Caitlin is cheerful, and Curious, and overly affectionate, Pepper, Seems to be have a will and opinion of her own, and is very independent she wants to do everything on her own without help from others, but both of them are very social and love interacting with other and love attention, and affection, and both are very playful. At the end of the case. Ziva spoke to the director and Gibbs about her plans. She resigned from Mossad, and She applied for US Citizenship which was expedited by Jenny, as Ziva was a highly prized highly skilled asset and there were several Loopholes in the rules when it came to acquiring those for Federal agencies and the defense department, they were precedents set up to bring over Nazis scientists to build rockets for the Space Race and defected Russian Spies during the cold war but they still existed in U.S. Immigration law. She would continue to work at NCIS, after a training at FLETC during the summer, and at the end next spring she would be sworn in as a U.S. Citizen.

The babies were 10 months old, they could both stand alone for a couple of seconds, wave bye-bye, among their other amazing skills, like crawling, walking holding onto furniture, smiling, laughing, picking up and moving toys, saying Mama and Mommy, recognizing people, recognizing their own names, sign language (Abby insisted on teaching them), speaking with word like babble, clapping, playing together. they also had a few case one they had to work with BAU with, since the first two victims were Navy, the victims all Young enlisted Service members, there was a message left with them, a quote by Herbert Hoover, "Older Men Declare war, but it is the youth that must fight and die." Colonel Mann was Eventually called with Army Victims showed up, and so was an Air Force Office of Special Investigations, Which included a Young woman named Special Agent Callie Stratton, it turned out a couple in need of money in the early late and early 90s had the husband donate a lot of sperm, and when the wife's crazy behavior eventually chased him away she vowed revenge and raised her son to kill every child he created. They were able catch and arrest him before he killed more than 7 of his siblings.

The next case was an undercover case, they needed Jodie to undercover at a Couples retreat as a Military wife, with Gibbs as her Gunnery sergeant husband. On his third marriage, they showed pictures of Kelly, Jasper, and Anna, and she showed pictures of the twins gushing about her babies, it wasn't even an act. Gibbs was Gunnery Sergeant Jed Baxter, and Jodie was Mrs. Pepper White. It was easy to lie about Pepper being named after her, she just said she was named after her mother and she continued the tradition. They caught the person who murdered the Marine Wife, it turns out that the Captain Renfro was a Bigamist he had gone to the retreat with one wife, and not the other, one of the couples the Dotson's was a burglar and had gone to steal from him, surprised her and killed her. Renfro will go to prison for Bigamy, the Dotson will go to prison for murder, and Mrs. Renfro the second will get counseling since she was a complete innocent in this and had no idea her husband had married someone else, after her. Even if he had done it intending to do the right thing (He had, had an affair and knocked her up).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Remember, People, this is an AU, and Crossover Fic involving time travel episodes will stray from cannon, or disappear altogether, as, this is a picture of their whole life, there will be glimpses of the cases that they do in between the cases scene on television.**

It was time for Her early sojourn to Quantum Leap, it turns out that Ziggy maintains that Leo McGarry needed to get treatment immediately for his first heart attack, it's what killed him a few years later, and prevented him from being Vice President, and for some reason prevented Sam Seaborne from getting his head out of his ass and asking Ainsley Hayes to marry him. So they arranged it. During the Peace Conference, Sam Leapt into Leo, and Jodie Leapt into CJ, and said the Code Word to the Secret Service agents and they cleared the room.

"Mister President are you aware of Project Quantum Leap."

"Are you telling me you're not CJ?"

"No, Sir. I'm Jodie Anderson We've met twice before, Sir. I'm tied to Quantum leap, but usually I work at NCIS, I'm actually from the year 2008 Sir. My Father has leapt into Leo McGarry, for several reasons mostly to get Leo's affairs in order before he would be incapacitated by recovery, and also because Leo just had a Massive M.I. and needed immediate medical attention and wouldn't have been found for more than two hours, he would have survived, and recovered was forced to retire but still died during your final year of office while he was running for the Vice Presidency, Ziggy determined it's Imperative that he becomes Vice President in 2007."

"Well, I'm all for saving my his life even if he isn't my chief of staff anymore, is he getting good care in 2008?" You can tell The President felt guilty for firing him moments before his heart attack.

"We Brought in Dr. Theodora Altman, a Brilliant and Amazing Cardio-thoracic surgeon. Is there anything else I need to do or say, Sir? CJ's briefing will last several more minutes."

"You could fill me a little bit more in on Quantum Leap, and how you got involved in it."

"Well, I got involved in it, Sir, because My father Leapt into my mother's life, in 1979 and had sexual intercourse with her while having assumed another man's life, they stopped several terrorists, and reunited my mother and her sisters and then years later when I was 21 when and had my doctors I was approached. Apparently only Beckett's, or someone who either Matches my father's energy Signature or exchanged enough Neurons can Leap. Meaning Only Admiral Al Calavicci, Dr. Donna Eleese, and Beckett Family Members. I don't know all the details but even though I've stepped away from the project, and am with NCIS now, they called me into to do short leaps, just for the day or for a few hours. But it's important to know that Sam unlike everyone else, can't be retrieved by the retrieval program before he's accomplished his mission. He always comes back in between leaps now, but he won't leap until he's accomplished whatever it is he's supposed to do, or they save Leo's Life in 2008."

She Leapt Back, and CJ went back to 2004. Then a few days later Sam leapt back. Leo McGarry was healthy as a horse and he was The Vice President, We had our Debrief. Matt Santos was President, Helen Santos was the first lady, Josh Lyman was Chief Of staff, Sam Seaborne was deputy chief of staff, Lou Thornton was Communications Director, Press Secretary Annabeth Schott, First lady chief of staff Donna Moss, and White House Counsel Ainsley Hayes, Josh Lyman and Donna Moss are married and Ainsley Hayes and Sam Seaborne are Engaged. Dr. Nancy McNally is still the National Security Advisor, and Lt. Commander Frank Cooper Jr. is the deputy National Security advisor. Secretary of State is Arnold Vinick, and Surgeon General is Dr. Andy March. Everything had worked out as it should.

They had another leap for her to do. She wanted to go home to her babies but she knew this was part of the deal, with her being able to use Ziggy's help with cases. Even NCIS knew that, and that's why they allowed her to leave whenever they called. Abby knew she didn't like it but she knew.

Her next Leap was to the Jeffersonian to stop Zach Addy from getting involved with Dennis "Gormogon" Wycliffe, yes Quantum Leap knew his real name he was foster home boy who was cultivated by his master and then took over for him, when his Master's skeleton was complete and began his own. He went to Seeley Booth about the Man and the Man was investigated, found and captured alive, he was tried and convicted and killed himself with cyanide in his cell. That fall the Interns still started helping out on cases, as Zach Addy was No longer her assistant but a fully qualified forensic Anthropologist in his own right.

The next leap, was to Philadelphia to stop a Young free clinic doctor from the wrong side of the tracks at Rittenhouse Hospital from accepting a ride from the brand new chief of cardio, as her friend Peter Riggs, Jodie was rarely in a guy's body, but it worked. She was a good friend of hers, and offered to drive her home. Peter was an all-around good guy, and Lu the doctor wouldn't think twice of him offering. And it would stop a wealthy and influential man in authority from raping a woman of color that no one would believe. And her having to still work with him every day, until he moved to New York. It helped Slightly, She still lost her boyfriend Mickey, and she still married her husband Jonas Rey, but she didn't have that dark spot on her soul, and because he never raped Lu Delgado and got away with it, he tried it on someone else who unfortunately was a VIP's daughter despite the color of her skin and who fought with everything she had, there was more than enough evidence to put him in prison, and lose his medical license.

Jodie got back and they said they wanted another leap, she thought they had to be kidding but she accepted this. She had to go back to 1983, in Syracuse, New York to stop the Murder of a Young Girl named Rachel Wells, and the Lifelong Obsession of her Murder by her sister Carrie. I leap in as a Member of the Syracuse Police Department and I do indeed stop the Murder and arrested the would-be murderer. I call for Back up, and get the girls and the killer home safely, Carrie still becomes a Police officer and detective. And Rachel owns the Serenity Dream Spa and Resort in Jefferson County, West Virginia. And is a skilled Masseuse and Myofascial release physical therapist.

Jodie was getting tired she'd been at Quantum leap, a week already, but she knew she was contractually obligated to come if they asked. Even if she chose not to actually leap. They had another leap in mind for her. the next leap, was in a Small town called Glen Oak in California, I was a Young girl on a basketball team named Mary and I had to not only not vandalize the school gym I had to convince everyone else it was a bad idea, and to instead buckle down and work harder that we don't deserve everything handed to us just because we're good athletes and we need to work hard, not just at basketball but with our grades. It worked, Mary Camden got a Basketball Scholarship, and became a Psychologist strangely enough she met and married the same man she would have if Jodie hadn't leapt in except their marriage didn't end in divorce they actually stayed married and had three children Charles Miguel, Catherine Marisa, and Anna Gloria. They moved lived in New York, and he was an Artist who made his living as a Police Sketch Artist, and she was a Trauma Therapist who often worked with the Police.

She kept doing these leaps, it wasn't that she hated leaping she quite liked saving people before there was a crime to investigate. It's just she missed her wife and her babies. She didn't get the Swiss cheese brain like her father did. At least not completely. When she did get the Swiss cheese brain She may not remember their names, or where or when they were. But she remembered their faces, and how they felt, and smelled, and sounded. And how much she missed them. They had yet another Leap for her. She was going back to Glen Oak this time to stop Mary's Brother Simon from accidentally killing a pedestrian with his car, even if it wasn't his fault it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Then next leap wasn't Jodie's leap. JT Leaped, into Jonas Rey, in 1992, and chose not to hire the particular employee that would violate so many of the FTC's laws that he would have to declare bankruptcy. Then Jodie Leaped into the Mother of the Boy who drank and drove and killed Milo Morton found an excuse and grounded him, Milo lived. And he surprised Andy March with a ring a few days after he would have been killed, she still was made Surgeon General, and He went with her, Peter Riggs, Still married Dr. Kayla Thornton. Dr. Erica Hahn became the Cardio Attending there. And

Her final Leap, of her longer Quantum leap Visit, was to get to Tobias Hankel before he kidnapped, drugged and tortured Spencer Reid because the BAU was read in, Jodie didn't have to try Pretend or anything. She leapt into JJ. Who saw Ro and the white room, and said Quantum Leap? "I need to discuss something with my Collogues."

"JJ what's going on?"

"I'm not JJ I'm Jodie Anderson."

"Jodie." Prentiss touches her face.

"Emily, please. I don't really want to be here, there's a reason I chose NCIS instead of the BAU. The Unsub is Tobias Hankel, if JJ and Spencer go to his House, JJ will be traumatized by being forced to kill several vicious dogs that were attacking and going to kill her, and Reid is going to be kidnapped, drugged, beaten, forced to choose someone to die, then one of you to die, confess his greatest sins, and then dig his own grave you'll get to him in time, but he'll develop an addiction to Dilaudid and suffer from PTSD, Hankel has DID, Himself, his own father, and Raphael an Angel, His father forced Hankel to kill him because he was dying and it caused a break, his father was an abusive ultra-religious fanatic who burned a cross into his forehead when he was 10. He couldn't reconcile killing him, so he created a way to keep him alive, and now he's killing sinners."

Hotch spoke. "Thank you for the briefing Agent Anderson."

"I am just giving you, your own profile, Special Agent Hotchner just not one you would not have come up with without a tragedy befalling your team." She felt the Blue Jolt. "JJ is coming back now."

She leapt out. "JJ…." Prentiss said.

"I know I was briefed by Admiral Calavicci."

When Jodie got Home She saw her wife and kisses her and she saw her babies, they stood and walked a few feet, on their own before falling, they each said Mama and Mommy, and two other words, Caitlin said No, and Kiss, Pepper their trouble maker said No, and Damn which is why DiNozzo is no longer allowed to hold the babies, Jodie may have but red medical dye into his coffee after he did that. He made numerous doctor's appointments thinking there was blood in his urine. She made her point. He threatened revenge but Gibbs head slapped him and told him never to get in between a mother and her child she'll every time. Ziva came back from FLETC, with Tony calling her Probie. Jodie shook her head, and invited everyone to the twins birthday next week and by invited threatened everyone with unleashing Abby on them if they missed it. And everyone was lot more scared of her wife than they were of her, she could deal with that.

Abby, and Jodie planned the babies' first birthday party, they were so happy their little girls' were a year old. The party came and everyone who was invited came they made little cakes for the birthdate girls, who looked adorable in their Black and Purple princess dresses, and Tiaras, they ate their cakes by the handful and it was all recorded for posterity. It was clear that Tony and Ziva were getting closer.

The next week Eli David came to town to try and convince his daughter to come back with him. "Father, I resigned from Mossad, I am becoming a US Citizen, there is nothing you can do."

"Daughter why would you do this where is your loyalty?"

"With people who did not spend my entire life, using me as if I was a tool instead of their own flesh and blood." She said pointedly. "It is entirely your fault that Ari turned out the way he did, Father and the rift in our relationship is your fault as well because you wanted an asset for Israel more than you wanted a daughter, and now you have neither."

"These people are using you just as much as I would Ziva, but these people are not your flesh in blood."

"These people do not use me, maybe the higher ups want to use me, but the people on my team they honestly and truly care about me Father not what I can do for them, and I care about them. When I killed a serial killer, they were concerned to reaction of feeling vulnerable, concerned for me, for their friend, more than you would have been, honestly, and that's what made me decide to do this….but even though the last few years we've drifted apart I want to be closer, now that you are no longer my director maybe you can be my Papa again." She said quietly. She had talked to Jodie, And Jodie suggested making peace with her father.

He smiled. "I would like that Ziva, I know you'll never understand my reasoning for raising you the way I did. For not being the father you deserved and being a better Mossad Officer than a father, but I truly wish for you not to have to make the same choice for your children, for them to grow in peace, to grow fat and old surrounded by their own grandchildren in peace and love, if this is the life you choose that My wish may come true."

"Thank You Papa."

"You Should Know Ari had two children, he was married once, under the name Jacob Puckerman, and he has two children Noah and Sarah and an ex-wife Hannah in Lima, Ohio. Despite his problems with his temper, and the fact that he would often abandon them for missions, he did love them dearly, and he left them quite a lot of money I need you to go to Lima to handle that, and get to know your niece and Nephew, Noah's grades are somewhat appalling as his juvenile record, Ari's wife is a functioning Alcoholic and it is affecting the children. Noah will be starting his first year of High School in the fall, and Sarah is 8, I'm not sure what primary school grade that is in America. You are also to make sure there are proper precautions in place in case one of Ari's enemies finds out about the children, and Hannah."

"Yes, Papa." Ziva goes to Lima, Ohio and speaks to Hannah Puckerman first. Hannah knew exactly who Ari was.

"I know Ari loved me Ziva, when he told me his past, he told me everything, and he told me why he was leaving to infiltrate Al Qaeda he said he wouldn't be coming home, and that he loved me, to get a divorce based on desertion…..which I hated to do, but I did, especially after the news came out how he died, and that he was named a traitor."

"My father said he loved you and your children very much."

"He did, whenever he wasn't working he was a devoted husband and father, attentive, affectionate, loving, all the things I know he was to you and Tali when he was small. Sarah's name full name Sarah Talia Puckerman, Sarah was My sister's name, she had a heart defect, as for Noah, Noah Samuel Puckerman You know Noah was the name of his first Control officer who died, and Sam was my brother's name who died in Bosnia. The children will be back from camp soon, why don't you stay for dinner."

"I'll treat. We have to go over, some paperwork anyway, Ari left you a Substantial amount of money, and I'm supposed to get you into rehab." Ziva said.

"I can't I have work the children….."

"Can they not stay with a relative, or I'll even hire a nanny if it's necessary, Papa said he'll pay for it all Hannah, He regrets driving Ari to what he did, he only has us left and a few Aunts and Uncles, he wants us to have everything we need. He even allowed me, to resign from Mossad and become a US Citizen, not that he could stop me, but he didn't seek retribution or make me feel too guilty, he was happy for me."

"Alright." They found a Nanny, an LA transplant Colleen Woods, and they got, Noah tutors, all before he and Sarah got home, they met him. She had bought presents for the children presents. With help from Jodie, and Abby. It looked like an Electronic and toy store when she emptied her rental car. It was mostly so he could study but he was grateful. He would even get a iPhone curtesy of his Doda Ziva, and Sarah had a simpler phone, but they both had iPods, and Laptops created by Jodie, and other things. She also took them both clothes shopping. Hannah would go to rebab for however long it took for her to get better. Colleen would take care of the children, and Ziva would help. While in rehab Hannah would work on her Doctoral thesis, since she had only completed her Master's thesis and was about halfway finished with her doctoral thesis which is why she was stuck in dead end jobs, such as Nighttime Emergency room Intake supervisor at Lima Hospital, instead of as a Professor of Jewish Cultural Studies, and Jewish History. They set up a tutor a College student named Jamie Klinger, who was gorgeous and going by her eyes part Asian, She offered to teach Noah Arabic, Italian, Latin, and Korean.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Ziva said. "Just get him good grades in school." She nodded. That was an interesting mix. She could tell by her features it was a genetic mix, rather than just geographic mix. She had probably had a Lebanese judging from the last name Klinger grandfather who married a South Korean during the war, their son married an Italian or Italian-American girl and had her. She truly was an example of the melting pot. Of what America was all about, in three Generations. When she got back to the Office, she did a little looking up of Jamie Klinger. Jamie Marie Klinger was born in 1983, to Sherman Klinger and Lisa Monetti, Dr. Sherman Klinger was a Professor of 20th Century American History Professor and Dr. Lisa Monetti was World History Professor at OSU, She taught two 18th, two 19th, two 20th, and One Course called Span of Human Civilization in a Nutshell, Which was an Introductory course everyone had to take before they took any history, Sociology, or culture studies course.

The last night before Ziva leaves, Hannah hands her a letter, that Ziva stuffs in her suitcase and forgets about. A week after she comes home she finds it.

 **Dear Ziva. I know I am being cowardly. But I know Why He chose NCIS. My Biological father, Leonard Matlin not the father who raised me, and Loved and was there for me, that was Arthur Cohen but My Biological father who left My Mother, because the Corps was more important than her and she gave him an Ultimatum when she was pregnant with My sister Sarah. After he left the corps Joined NIS, and retired in 2001, and because I was pregnant with Sarah I could not donate mine, Caroline refused, as my brother Samuel and sister Sarah were both gone, and could not donate either. His Brother Gary was HIV positive, so he couldn't donate, and his sister, might have been able to, if they could have contacted her in time she's been in doctors without Borders for decades and was in Africa, with her Canadian doctor husband John Wordsworth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Remember This is An AU NCIS With occasional Multi-Crossover fanfics and multiple crossovers into the Quantum Leap Universe, so time travel is prevalent in this Universe. Episodes, Episode Arcs, and details of episodes, and characters will alter themselves because of time lines changing and other characters from other fandoms interfering and if you think I own anyone other then the storylines and the OC's I came up, you're nuts because if I owned them and had revenues from these shows and their merchandise I would not be Working at a job where I was on my feet all day for $9 an Hour.**

When Ziva got back to DC there were several changes there were two Major Case response teams with Gibbs being Charge of the Alpha Team, and DiNozzo the Beta Team. DiNozzo was in charge of Jodie, McGee and Michelle Lee, and Gibbs was in Charge of Ziva, Brett Langer, and Keating. It was only explained to Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ziva, and Jodie, Lee, Langer, and Keating were suspected of being traitors and three of them were to Observe, Profile, listen to their guts, and do whatever it is they do. Well, Jodie was the best and putting her on the same team with Lee, was one of the best decisions that they could have made, she was a suspect immediately, and a warrant for her e-mails, and texts soon follows, and she was interrogations within days, and she immediately tearfully confessed she hadn't done anything yet but they had her daughter. And they wanted her betray her country, to give them information. When asked what daughter, she said she had gotten pregnant in high school, and her parents raised her daughter and her daughter thought they were sisters, and that her parents had already been killed. the next few days were chaotic and crazy but they got Michelle Lee's sister back, and Michelle Lee gave her life for the life of her sister and for her country, as she didn't actually betray her country yet she was given an NCIS Agent funeral with full honors Jodie finds a cousin for her to Live with in Lima Ohio, the Chang's, her grandmother's sister and Brother-in-law, come to DC, with her Son Mike and daughter Julia, and pick her up.

They decided to keep the teams the way they were Keating was transferred back to the Cyber Unit, and a new special agent, Special Agent Veronica Mars transferred in from the FBI to DiNozzo's team, Her husband was Navy Pilot Logan Echolls who was currently stationed on the Seahawk, and she wanted to be in a way a little closer to him. They investigate a Suicide aboard an Aircraft Carrier that is actually so much more and Meet Agent afloat, Casey McGillis, the youngest daughter of General John D. McGillis, who Jodie actually knows she went to FLETC with her.

"Casey how are you."

"I'm fine Jodie, you don't look like great for some who had two babies a year ago."

"Thanks, it only took me a month to lose the baby weight, this is My Boss, Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo, and My Coworkers, Special Agents Timothy McGee, and Veronica Mars…." Meanwhile Gibbs Team investigates the case back in DC. Then they find drug deals, and murder. And then team returns home.

The Next case a senator asks Gibbs for a favor, because of their time serving together, a young lieutenant was killed, and it turns into a messy political well, mess. Veronica and Jodie are adamant about their hatred of Politics, and Gibbs loses faith in his friends.

It was a Typical Saturday off, Jodie and Abby were playing with their babies, Katie was pushing the Popcorn push toy, that made many colorful balls jump all around the clear plastic bubble, and Pep was sitting and playing with a car that lit up, but thankfully didn't make noise. Jodie was playing with Pep, and Abby was playing with Katie. Jethro started barking. And the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Abby said. She went to the door. And came back with Lieutenant Sean Beckett.

"Sean what are you doing here, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I need to talk to you."

"Okay do you want something to drink, we don't have any coffee made, or anything hard we have about 13 different kinds of Soda, Caf-Pow, I got Abby her own stash, Juice, milk, Beer….."

"I'm technically on duty, but I know you have that really spicy Southern Ginger Ale….."

"Blenheim yeah, Abby turned me onto it." I said. "We have Cheerwine too, which is a Cherry Soda."

"I'll have your spiciest Ginger Ale."

"You got it, Sean, Abby?"

"Caf-Pow."

"Peppy, Katie You want Juice?" They both signed yes. Since they couldn't verbalize yet. She got them sippy cups of Juice Pep Organic Orange Passion fruit Juice because that her favorite and Katie Mango peach because that was her favorite she was a Mom she knew these things, Abby a Caf-Pow, Sean and herself #3 Hot. The girls had self-weaned already and didn't drink her Milk anymore. She missed the bonding but her nipples were very happy about it.

"What's going on Sean?" I asked.

After taking a sip of his soda and taking a moment to gather his thoughts he said. "I'm leaving the SEALs."

"Why Sean?"

He smiled brightly. "I met a girl, and well, I um, I got her pregnant and well, I want to be able to know I've come home to them…"

"What's her name, Sean?"

"Cindy Mackenzie, but everyone calls her Mac. She's a Software Designer for a Defense Contractor, I met her at the dentist while getting a root canal of call places, about 9 months ago. Apparently while under in the influence I kept hitting on her repeatedly and as blatantly as I could, we exchanged numbers when I was sober I found her number in my phone and called her not knowing whose number it was and we got to talking. I really like her…"

"Good."

"I asked to marry her."

"What do you need from me Sean?"

"I want you to get your father to hire us both, a chance to work on Ziggy would be a dream come true for her. Getting him to hire me would be easy, when they found out only Beckett's could Leap, any Beckett who wants a job there only has to ask…but I want her there with me."

"I'll ask, Sean." That Night, Jodie did some persuading and Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie was approached by astronaut Admiral "Al" Calavicci two weeks later. When she found out about the Super Hybrid computer with an actual personality who ran things she readily agreed and when she found out Sean was going she was sure of her choice. Then he proposed. She agreed.

Gibbs remembers his first wife and his troubled teen years when a Marine who ran away from their shared home town and never looked back is beaten and left for head outside of a club, secrets of the family of past rival are revealed and it turns out the Marine is his son and he ran him out of town to keep him away from huis daughter, and to keep him from claiming his heritage but it was his son in law thinking he had been cock-holded who went after the man. Meanwhile everyone enjoys talking to Jackson, Gibbs father, and Jodie who has met Booth's grandfather tells Abby and they get to scheming. She uncovers the family tree she introduces the two men at her House and their families, shows them everything she uncovered, and there is a tearful reunion, and many stories shared. Gibbs comes Abby and Jodie.

"You two just can't help meddling can you." Gibbs said eyes twinkling.

"Not really no." Abby said.

"Thanks." He kissed both their cheeks. And left.

"We need to find a way to get Ziva and Tony together." Jodie said.

"Definitely." Abby said. "We may need reinforcements."

"Who are you going to call?"

"We need a mastermind."

"You're going to call Nate, it's not really in his job description to make two people fall in love."

"You don't call Nate for Love Matching, Lola. You call Abby Bartlett."

"Of course." She sounded amused.

The Next NCIS case, a Marine is tortured to death, and the key witness is under FBI protection and is about to testify in a mob trial. They're working with Fornell but Gibbs knows he's lying. And then the suspect just shoots the crime boss. Ziva is getting help from Jodie to study for her citizenship test, and Abby was obsessed with Mold the entire time. They contacted Dr. Bartlett who colluded with Mrs. Santos, Dr. Rickett-Beckett, Donna Moss, Admiral Tom Beckett, Ainsley Hayes, and Director Shepherd, they had a fundraiser and NCIS, was obligated to go, along with all the other alphabet Soup agencies in Washington. It was White Tie, and everyone had to get dressed up. And Tony was somehow shived into being Ziva's date, they went how together. Veronica was escorted by her husband Logan. Who looked very Spiffy his dress whites?

During the Halloween Season a Psychotic Killer leaves clues to each next victim on the net. Giving Hacker, Jodie a terrible Birthday and something of a Vendetta, she becomes obsessed with finding the killer, and the Killer becomes obsessed with taunting her. But she and Gibbs find the killer, a kid looking for his 15 minutes, who doesn't even have a connection to the Navy or Marines just an Obsession with Jodie. No one would ever know his name.

The next case a Bizarre bank robbery where the guard is killed, and the cash is set on fire and burned up, while the bank robbers get away, Jenny assigns a Rookie who hasn't even been to FLETC yet, to his team. Which as usual is working in Tandem with DiNozzo's Team. In the end they find out it wasn't a bank robbery but a Hit, and he recommends the Rookie for FLETC. Meanwhile it is clear the dynamic between Ziva and Tony has shifted, and Meanwhile Both the twins have become attached to a stuffed animal, they can turn pages in a book, walk up and down stairs, take off clothing by themselves, stack three toy bricks, Says No all the time well Pepper's favorite word is Still Damn thank you Tony we still, Katie doesn't say it, Walks Backward, They Both are getting particular about food, and are having temper tantrums when frustrated, and are down to one nap a day. Because of the leaps, history had changed and Michelle Lee didn't need to be rooted out and they had no war games. Instead they had regular cases and Jodie went back to Quantum Leap, for an Emergency Leap Mission, only Abby, and the girls came with her. With Kelly covering in the lab which she was proud to do, she had changed majors from Forensic Pathology to Forensic Science, and several Other Forensic degrees. She'd have four when she was finished. Gibbs was very proud.

"Sam, Donna what do you need?"

"We need you to leap into your Own Life, as an 8 year old."

"What am I trying to fix?" She asked automatically.

"Your Mother never remarried. She was with someone only in the last year of so in her life. Ziggy projects that he was her match. You're supposed to help her meet him."

"He'll be Sergeant then, Sergeant Pete Malloy, Rampart Division, LAPD. I think I can manage it, when are you leaping me in."

"That's the little bit of the hitch, for this to work, we need to leap you June 3rd 1988."

"The day with the Serial Killer."

"He was there that day, as was the FBI."

"You'll leap sometime after he is dead, leap timing is not exact." She kissed her wife. They had matched their neurons which means now they would be able to read each other's thoughts away from here, but it also meant she Abby could be her Observer instead of Ro. She stepped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator felt the Blue Bolt of Electrons and she was back in her 8 year old self. It was strange that her 8 year old self's clothes fit, but they did. The Cops, and the BAU Came in.

"I'm Detective Jim Reed, Honey are you alright." He asked.

"I'm fine I can't believe it worked."

"What worked?"

"Manipulating him like that." She said.

Max Ryan "Manipulating him? You manipulated him to kill himself?"

"Well, I couldn't overpower him, and he really was unhinged it was pretty easy, My Mom's a cop, so he tied her up and gagged her, She's over there." Katherine Cole went and untied and gagged her. She stood up.

"Josephine Della Anderson, Just wait until I get you home, do you have any idea how dangerous what you did was. You could have gotten yourself and everyone in this bank killed. I half a mind to bare your little backside and turn you over my knee right here in front of everyone." Pepper Anderson said.

Gideon sighed. "We really need to interview you both about the UNSUB."

"Jason maybe we could give them a little privacy first" Rossi shook his head. He looked a lot Younger than the last time she saw him. No Mustache no tinge of grey, thinner, no wrinkles, they all looked younger, thinner, the years had been kinder to some of them than others. And Max Ryan he looked almost identical to Stewart Manning, Seth Mann she knew Manning just changed his name when he joined the Ultra-Religious and actually was, Seth's, Margaret and Hollis' Brother, but there was also an Air Line CEO, and former Senator Minority Leader Seth Tripplehorn. Ziggy researched it and they had a Common ancestor Calvin Mann, A post-Reconstruction Era US Marshall Who lived in Ohio. "If My son did this. He wouldn't be able to sit down for a week."

"You know Protocol we need to Interview them separately and they can't speak to each other before hand." Erin Strauss said.

Gideon smiled. "Well, Miss Anderson We will definitely explain in the debriefing how dangerous what she did was and why, and I can assure you it will be tedious and mind-numbingly boring enough to be a considered a punishment to an eight year old. After the debriefing we'll escort you home."

In the Debriefing like last time, I learned that the unsub was truly holding on by a thread and it wouldn't have taken much to push him over the edge, but what I was doing was very dangerous because he could have killed me, or any of the other patrons in the bank. Or sexually assaulted any one of us, it was a miracle he didn't. The bank robbery which soon turned into a hostage situation. Escalated quickly when he saw Pepper was a Lieutenant in the LAPD. He honestly didn't see Jodie as a threat, he had lost a child who looked a lot like her. He kept calling her Jenny. She used this instinctively. She's always been able to read people.

The Debriefing lasted two hours and it was boring but she'd had worse. Of course the profilers detailed just how many ways what she did could have gone wrong, and her Mom smacked her legs several times, she also had to have an evaluation to see if she was a budding Serial Killer. They didn't say that, but that that the gist. She'd need permission to disclose. She'd need to disclose to Rossi since he already knew. She saw Pete at the Rampart station and tried to get her Mom to spot and talk to him which only resulted and her being turned to the side and given 8 crisp swats. Afterward history didn't change they went back, and her mother punished her in the exact same way, it wasn't as bad as he remembered. It was sore and red sure, but it's not like it had its own pulse like when Abby spanked her on the occasions when she'd earned the Paddle, or the one time she had sent Abby into complete panic mode by just disappearing without a word and not answering her calls after a blown mission earning a tanning with a belt, it had been about two months after the girls were born, Post-Partum depression is a real thing don't let anyone tell you it's not. She was given some Sandwiches and Bottles of water for the rest of the night in case she got hungry and set to bed it was 7pm by then.

She came into her room. Abby showed up with the new hand link. Which was just a highly advanced computer that looked a lot like PDA.

"Hey, JoJo. Wish I could kiss you right now."

"You'd be arrested for Statuary."

"How's your bottom half?"

"Sore, but she has nothing on you. How do you even….."

"I spent some time in BDSM scene in College, I learned a lot." She shrugged. "Now, are you grounded?"

"Other than having an early bedtime for the next few weeks because my lack of sleep is obviously affecting my judgement, and having to hold her hand in public again no."

"Lt. Malloy according to his credit card is going to be at the West Valley, Sommer's department Store tomorrow, so you're going to convince your Mom to bring you."

"Got it. How are the girls?"

"They seemed like little Mommy."

"You didn't."

"90% of Hosts, don't remember 98% of their time as Hosts, and only remember minor details, naming children Sam, or Al, JT, Theresa, their dogs Ziggy. You know that."

"I know, I don't want to mess anything up."

"I didn't introduce her to the kids, she's with Ro, and Theresa."

"Good, Where are….."

"Beth is taking care of them."

"Thank God." Abby left, and her Mom came in to rub, numbing agent and aloe lotion on her bottom. To make sure she ate her sandwich and turn out her lights by 8:00. The next day they went to Sommer's department store, and her Mother insisted that she try on clothes she didn't want to and she fussed and behaved rather brat like. She knew they would fit, as she was in her old self's Aura, anything that would fit her 8 year old self would fit her. Her Mother leaned down.

"I really thought you wouldn't want another Spanking so close to the one you got last night."

"Mom!" She said. "Please don't." Even as a fully grown adult she covered her backside in protection Abby had appeared.

"You still do that." Abby said.

"Then behave yourself or we will go to the bathroom for a discussion."

Meanwhile they went to the Greeting card Section. Captain William "Mac" McDonald was retiring, he was their Neighbor Bill McDonald's father, and he was retiring tonight, Pepper was required to go. She needed a gift too. She ran into Pete Malloy, she knew him. They'd worked together before.

"Hi, Pete."

"Pepper, this your girl. I haven't seen her since she was a baby….."

"That's her she's not too happy with me at the moment, She's nursing a singed backside and I threatened to reignite it if she didn't stop whining and carrying on."

"Mom!" Jodie gasped, to play her part. In reality she didn't care. Leaping into a Stripper, Breast feeding in public, coming down to a dinner party in a 300 dollar dress, only for some to notice baby poop on her sleeve, or when not just one of her coworkers but Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walks in on her going down on her wife in her lab because the cases she'd worked recently and having two teething babies they hadn't had sex for two weeks and the ensuing three months of comments had completely inoculated her against embarrassment, not to mention all the comments on her physical punishments over her years at NCIS.

"It happens, my best friend, Jim and his wife, have had to do that to my godchildren once or twice."

"No kids of your own."

"I lived with a woman named Judy for a few years and her son, I tried to make us into a family but she didn't want to get married and she never really let me be a father to him directly, and when she got a job offer back east, she made plans that didn't include me without asking me, so I broke up with her."

"I'm Sorry."

"What about you?"

"There was a Test Pilot who got very close, and a few others, but no, no else. So what are you looking for?"

"A card for Mac MacDonald and then a gift."

"Me too."

"You want to go on a gift together."

"I already got them a gift, Champagne, 12 Liter bottle, I wanted him and his wife to have the best. It's a good vintage too from a good Champagne House. I had it wrapped and everything."

"Wow, that's Amazing….."

"It was Nothing, I didn't pay for it, I just raided My late father's wine cellar it's just sitting in his mansion in Bel-Air doing nothing, My Sister Jane and her husband are in Virginia, My Sister Babs is in Connecticut when her musician husband isn't touring the only one at the Bel-Air House is Mrs. Rush the Housekeeper, we really should empty and sell it."

"Well, that's one way to go….."

Jodie spoke up. "Since your both going to this retirement thing why don't you go together….." Jodie spoke up."

"Yeah, I guess we could…..' Pete said.

"I'd love to….." Pete said.

And with that they exchanged numbers. And parted. Her Mom gave her a hug which she relished and told her usual babysitter was busy she was being babysat by a girl named Katie Reed who answered her note on the bulletin Board at Parker Center. She Told her Mom she loved her and she was glad she was her Mom, and her Mom told her loved her and she was proud of her even when she did things that made her want to lock her in her room until she was 30. She felt the Bolt of Blue and Leapt out.

"What happened?" She was getting memories, Her Mom marrying Pete, Pete being there for her. Her Mom still dying a Little Brother Born when she was almost 10. Andrew Peter Malloy, Drew. He was 18 now. And was at UCLA for now, Criminal Justice. He was just like Pete, he didn't want to be an Investigator, or a Profiler like his sister, though he was taking plenty of profiling classes and was minoring in psych. He wanted to spend his life in a patrol car. Hopefully even 2-Adam-12, like their father. He was Captain Pete Malloy now. She knew he hated he wanted to be back on the street. Jimmy Reed was happy being a Pitcher, Katie Reed was a Cold Case Detective, and Peter Reed was a Patrol Officer just like his namesake. Katie was still one of her best friends, but she knew Peter didn't used to exist. Weird. Something she did created him, weird, after a debrief, they wanted her on another leap mission, she wanted to say no really, but without the resources of Ziggy….well it doesn't bare thinking about. She turned out not to be a budding Serial killer.

"What do you want me to do?

Sam Spoke "There's a whole team, we're Leaping to 1991 and convincing Russ Brennan to take responsibility for his sister, stop criminal behavior, to stand up and be a productive member of society."

Sam, Donna, JT, Sean, & Jodie all leapt, it took 5 days to convince him. And to Convince her. But He did. In the end. It was tight, they sold their house packed up, some things sold, and Moved from Chicago, to DC where Russ was able to become a City Mechanic for Washington DC. After attending High School, Temperance attended Northwestern on an Academic Scholarship, and her Brother paid the rest, she did not have a relationship with her thesis advisor, but she was a changed woman, more warn, compassionate, but no more passionate about finding the truth, and no more insistent about working with Agent Booth, the couple didn't dance around each other for 8 years this time. But got together after 4. They had 3 children together. Matthew "Matty" Joseph Booth, Christine "Chrissy" Angela Booth, and Henry "Hank" Maxwell Booth, and partial Custody of Parker.

"Is that the last leap?" She asked.

"There is just one more." Donna said.

"Oh, What now!" She snapped. "Sorry. What is the Leap?"

"You are to keep, Zoey Bartlett from getting kidnapped, Sean, leaping in with you, so is Sam, and Tom. She had leaped into the backup Zoe Bartlett Team, and she briefed Ron Butterfield, he told her to flood the club with agents. They did and whisked Zoe away. She was still drugged against her will. They called Erin Hunnicutt, and were able to pump her stomach, Molly O'Connor was killed. Zoe was under intense Protection. Jodie Anderson who was in the body of her old friend Caitlin Todd.

"Special Agent Todd, thank for saving my daughter."

"You're Welcome Sir, although I'm not Special Agent Todd. I'm from Project Quantum Leap, when I'm not at NCIS, and I'm from the year 2008, Apparently Glen Allen Walken needs to be Speaker of the House he the key Republican negotiator that will stop a Government Shut-down before it happens, Caitlin Todd needs to be moved up to the Presidential Detail, Your daughter was seriously psychologically scarred by her kidnapping and that needed to not happen to her, and Toby Ziegler needs to focus on his children being born and not worry about Zoe."

"That was Ziggy that predicted that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright then, Can I have your name?"

"Jodie Anderson, Dr. Josephine Della Anderson, although in May 2002, I'm only 19, and haven't gotten my PhDs yet."

They spoke for a while. Everyone leapt out, they returned to DC, and to NCIS. But especially to her life with her wife and her girls. Zoe married Charlie Young. They lived in Georgetown while Charlie went to Georgetown Law, and Zoe worked for NGO, funded by Anderson Inc. that, funded housing, schooling, and childcare, for young indigent families, veterans, the mentally ill, people who wanted to be school teaches, public servants, ETC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **This an AU Multicrossover time travel NCIS Fic with a mild slash between Abby and my OC, and a Mild DD relationship between them. Expect slash, allusions to corporal punishment, crossovers to any show I feel like sticking in there, expect episodes, and details to change because of time travel and interference from other fandoms, and just because I feel like it.**

The first case they came across when they were back involved a Petty officer who was in a Secret Illegal fight club and was being blackmailed and was killed in a car accident. Tony made Numerous reference to the Movie Fight Club which Veronica made right back. This crime was completely investigated by Tony's team, while Gibbs team was investigating the death of a female marine and found an illegal dog fighting ring. Ziva sympathized with a Belgian Shepherd named Amos and McGee got an Male Akita named Kai, Meanwhile Gibbs team was helped out tremendously by Keating's replacement on Gibbs team, Who was basically a Computer Geek with better than average combat skills, and a small town boy charm. Jason Thornton, the Brother of Rittenhouse Hospital doctor, Dr. Kayla Thornton, got them as well. The small town boy farmer son, had spent three years in the Navy and was Honorably discharged, he was in Communications and got a lot of on the job training with Computers, After the Navy he went to Waverly University, and got a Master's degree in Computer Forensics with a Minor in Criminal Justice. And Joined NCIS, Tony who loves movies was the first to point out a lot like the actor who played Pete Ross in Smallville, Jason commented that he had may not have on speed dial, Superwoman came when he called. Jason like Gibbs, Veronica, and Jodie is married. He is married to Dr. Alicia Jones cutting edge Pediatric Surgeon at Georgetown University Hospital, the granddaughter of Dr. Charles "Spear-Chucker Jones, Korean War Veteran, and Georgetown University Hospital Chief of Staff. Who left Korea when he lost his left leg up to the knee, because of shell fragments caught during an assignment at an Aid station less than a Mile from a little more than a year after he got there. He was grateful in the end, he wouldn't be Chief of Staff of a Major metropolitan Hospital, or have younger daughters or his son if not for his injury.

Christmas Comes and declared dead and now homeless Former Corpsmen is suspected of killing a well to do couple. They discover the real killer, and un-dead him and reunite him with his daughter, in the meantime, the Scuito-Anderson house is full of good cheer. It's where everybody goes, on Christmas Eve, and there is a wonderful dinner, and house full of love, and small children. Christmas Day the children are happy with their presents but love their wrapping paper more, and there's Christmas Brunch.

The Week between Christmas and New Year's is a hard one for everybody, there were five Junior Marines Missing from Camp Lejeune , three Privates, a Private First class, and a Lance Corporal, they just disappeared and Chloroform was used so they weren't UA. The three privates were in the Infantry school, the Private first class was in the Motor Pool, and the Lance Corporal Nathan Benedict was the apparently a five star chef before he joined the Corps, but has a daughter with Spina Bifida, and Joined for the Medical coverage, and because of his skills, the General made him his personal chef.

"He really is very talented he was a chef in a restaurant in DC." The General said. "But Jasmine is his life, his late father was a SEAL, we served together in a joint op, in the 70s, Magic was a

"Do you have any idea who might want to hurt him?" Veronica asked.

"His ex-wife, Holly, that's the only person I can think of, or well she was involves with gambling it's why he has custody, and PFC Vincent Cruz, was disciplined once for gambling for stakes, but that was early in his career and nothing came of it, but it is a connection." General Stowe said.

"Thank You General." They found the Victims it in deed had to do with gambling. And Lance Corporal Harrison was really just an Innocent bystander, so was Private Jones, whose father was the gambler, the others had been gambling and were disciplined.

The next case which was after New Year's, McGee, gets Locked up in a Federal Women's Prison and there's a murder of a prison guard, McGee is taken hostage by the women and really has their best interests at heart, but he is toughened up by the inexperience as he gets his confession, even if it isn't the person who does the murder, not that he has proof. He is definitely is no longer a Probie, he is a badass. And it is a good thing. Combined with the training he's received he's a tough, smart badass Computer Geek with combat skills and Millions in his bank account, he really is a catch. But he needs a nice, smart, sweet girl. So Veronica introduces him to Meg Masters. Who's attending Georgetown to get her Psychology degree so she can become a therapist for abused children.

Secrets from Ducky's past are revealed when he is stabbed at a crime scene, back from when he was in Afghanistan and killed a man after he was tortured by the people he was working with. He is very sad and broken by the experience, Jimmy Palmer steps up, and is able to cover for him. His wife Joann is there for him. Meanwhile the girls are words have Increased. Katie can say. Mama and Mommy, Kiss, No, Pease, Pep, and Damn. Pepper's words, are Mama and Mommy, No, Pease, hi, Katie, Damn, and Hell. She really is a trouble maker Which Jodie constantly teases proves Abby is her mother Especially since she is usually wearing a trouble making grin when she says the bad words, or No. They also sometimes string one or two words together in a phrase, Damn, Mom, Hi, No Mama, Kiss, Mama, please, Mama. The twins can also dance to music, on rhythm thank you very much, sort toys by color, shape and size, kid a ball forward, they definitely talk more clearly, responds to directions, they're definitely becoming little people. And Abby and Jodie are loving every minute of it. Especially now that they sleep through the night. And Jodie breasts aren't chaffed and sore, from night time feedings and she has to pump constantly at work and not get the actual benefit of bonding with her children during the day.

Abby, and Jodie had to go to Quantum Leap once again, NCIS couldn't say anything about it. Because NCIS wanted Abby now as well. They packed up the kids and went. This was just one mission, but it might take several leaps. They had found a way to Leap JT, and Jodie, out of their own Lifetime, as long as it was in Sam's own lifetime, using principals from the Tom Jarett leap. If Sam leaps as well, they can all go into the past.

They were going to the past to ensure that the future first lady doesn't suffer a Miscarriage and that the president has in fact four children instead of three. Sam would be the Medical doctor, JT Would Be then Professor Bartlett insisting on taking her to the doctor, she would be the babysitter who would not be busy that night, and would keep the Elizabeth Calm. The leap took a total of 36 hours, and when they got back. Dr. Josiah Barrington Bartlett, existed, known as JB may from a Political family he himself was a Public High School History teacher and the debate team faculty advisor for Duke Ellington School of the Arts. JB was as knowledgeable about his chosen subject and had minored in theatre he made his subject fun and entertaining for his students. Who had a similar style to Holly Holiday but chose to stay in one place, and set up roots. The two of them in a relationship, but it didn't last because he wanted a stable, monogamous relationship, and steady job, and she wanted to roam, and have fun. He eventually met Carrie Wells during an investigation, and the two hit it off, and were married in 2003, they have two children James Josiah Bartlett, Jamie Bartlett, and Rachel Abigail Bartlett, Rae Bartlett, born in 2004, and 2007. Carrie never uses her Political pull, but somehow, whatever Jodie, and Sam did, Annie wasn't born, neither was Gus. She didn't marry, Doug Westin, She married a slightly Jimmy Reed, Los Angeles Dodger, she met while she was attending Loyola Marymount University, they started dating and fell in love. He got himself traded to Boston so they could be together, after she graduated. They got married, and had a daughter when at the right time instead of when she was still too young that they named Annie Reed, and a son, James Anthony Reed III, and so when Bartlett was in his second year of office, Annie was only seven and didn't write about a woman's right to choose to a teen magazine. But there was an Interview by Carrie and JB, about her being an FBI agent and Him being a teacher that got out of hand. No matter what they do it's never enough.

The next case they handled at NCIS, was a drug case, that lead back to Gibbs past, and a woman who they thought whose son might be Gibbs, but wasn't. He was just fresh off, his wife's death, and what ifs of Kelly's close call, and tried to help a pregnant woman. The case gets complicated but in the end it all works out, not all of it for the better. Gibbs was their 17 years ago and saved the future President Clinton's life.

Pep has deciding that Biting is a good idea, and Katie has somehow figured out how to use a modified judo throw to defend herself. The time out chair is getting a lot of use. Both girls are getting ready for Potty training and can get out of their cribs easily. They can use a plastic spoon and fork. Points to a dog, and a few other objects when the word is said.

Because of the changes that Jodie made the case that might have happened right now doesn't, but another case does come up. A Deserted Navy Corpsman posing as a doctor, getting into Surgical Internship, and residency at Cleveland Clinic, and then a fellowship, at Rittenhouse Hospital, they had just made attending Dr. Milo Morton who went to DC with his wife when she became Surgeon General. The deserted Corpsman was suspected by his former Unit member who came to Rittenhouse for a male Mastectomy because no place is better on the east coast, but the Unit member couldn't be sure and called NCIS. Who investigated, and discovered that he wasn't actually a doctor, and had conned his way into an Internship, and even though he published extensively and did lots of research he wasn't actually a doctor. And he had deserted the Navy 15 years earlier. And since he was never a doctor. He had defrauded a lot of people, Rittenhouse, and Cleveland were in a lot of trouble.

With the biting and the judo throws, Abby and Jodie have to decide whether to include Corporal punishment in their discipline of their children or not.

"We were both spanked. A lot of experts against it." Abby said.

"Those experts are already against spanking when they do those studies, they ask the questions and study the people that would support their views, and those are not unbiased studies. There are no unbiased studies on the subject." Jodie said. "It shouldn't be our Go to Punishment obviously, I mean I was only spanked three times, not counting single swats, When I was 8 with the serial killer, when I was 10 and I took off in a crowded mall where a girl my age had been abducted a week before, and when I was 16 and I came home drunk."

"Well, You clearly deserved the one when you were 8, if you ever goad another serial killer, I'm getting out the belt, and if either of our children try to manipulate a serial killer into killing himself you'll have to handle it because I'd be too busy planning the serial killer's murder, it takes effort not to leave evidence you know."

"You know the point of not leaving evidence is not leaving witnesses."

'A Spouse can't testify against one another."

"We don't have the same protections."

'Since we did that Heterosexual couples have you know that Abbey, I mean I'll be forced to testify in court, Do you think we should swat them, I mean not like you would swat even a larger toddler, but a gentle little pop on the bottom, or tap on the hand. I've leapt into a few mothers, and I have their memories floating around in there. So I know how gentle to be."

"Is it right for us though, I mean I know Corporal punishment works on adults, but is it good idea with kids?"

"Well, as long as we're also loving, supportive, logical, understanding, compassionate, communicate and teach them to do the same, we'll be fine. Abby with the three spankings, and endless attention getting swats, I also got playful swats, and loving pats, and My Mom would scratch my back sometimes until I fell asleep, or ran her fingers through my hair. Spankings should absolutely be a last resort, and for my mother it was."

"For My parents too, I was only spanked half a dozen times I was a little bit more of a trouble maker then you were."

'I figured I glued your brother to the ceiling."

"Gloria told me later, she was had to wait to spank me until she could stop laughing. She actually thought it was pretty funny, but she had to be a responsible adult and punish me."

"I think we should, a gentle little pop anyway, and we can decide later if we're going to actually spank them."

The Next time Little Pep, bit Abby, she got, a little gentle pop on the bottom, and a No, then a comforting hug, and backrub. During the Next case. An NCIS Agent who was retired and living in Arizona and was killed sent Abby something that needed to be deciphered just before he died. They sent it to Ziggy, and had the thing solved in seconds. Meanwhile, Gibbs, and McGee went to Arizona so both teams would be represented, and Jodie remembers Tony getting a Phone call and being happy about it, and going to Arizona funny the things you change. Ziva goes down to Abby's Lab.

"Abby, could you go me a favor." Ziva asked.

"Sure what do you need?"

"I took a pregnancy test this morning. It was positive I want to be sure."

"Ziva!" She engulfs her in a bone-crushing hug. "You're not happy."

"I am, but will Tony be,"

"I'm sure he will be." Unbeknownst to other she kept phlebotomy supplies in her lab, and was able to take the blood and run it in her machines, less than a few hours later. It confirmed she was pregnant. It was really a very simple test. Ziva made an appointment with her OB/GYN, Sofia Ramirez. The identical twin sister of Marisol Lopez. The case was solved, and Ziva stopped Tony in the Elevator and kissed Tony once they were alone. "Tony, you need to come with me, to a doctor's appointment on Monday."

"Why is that, Sweet cheeks."

"Because I am pregnant, my little Hairy Butt." She said. He looked shocked and just nodded. They were in the doctor's office, the nurse took her blood, urine sample, blood pressure, checked her weight. The doctor came in.

"Hello, Ziva."

"Sofia, I see you already confirmed pregnancy with a blood test."

"Yes, we work at NCIS, I used the Lab, it's a gross misuse of government property but I was panicking."

"Well, let's see what we can see on the Internal Ultrasound." She went inside and there the sound of the machine and there's a fast heartbeat. "Here's your baby, you're approximately 6 weeks pregnant, and the baby is shaped like a little tadpole, and is about the size of a BB from a BB gun. Now we need to put you on Pre-natal vitamins you said you works at NCIS, you may want to consider taking a desk job."

"My mother did not when she was pregnant with either myself or my sister, but I will consider it."

"I understand I continued to work 36 hour shifts during my pregnancy, but you'll what risks are no longer safe for you to take, your body will tell you, and so will common sense do research you're a smart woman Ziva, I know even though You have a job to do, and a duty to uphold you won't put you or your baby at risk."

"Of course not."

"I'll record the heartbeat and get you copies of Ultrasound pictures"

Tony spoke up. "We want 20 copies of the Ultrasound."

"20 copies DiNozzo?" No one could mistake the proud grin on his face. "We also have to find a place to live."

"What is wrong with the places we have Tony."

"Neither one of them are good enough for a baby, your place doesn't allow kids or pets, and Mine always has the hot-water, and electricity going out. Besides we should find a house for the three of us don't you think?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"No. We should get married instead."

"Married?"

"Yeah, The Baby should have a Mom and a Dad, besides I want to spend the rest of my life with the crazy Ninja woman I love, and our soon to be baby….."


End file.
